Right Here
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: update! with new pen name kia tak mau tertangkap oleh Ichigo,gadis itu terus berlari, ketika berpapasan dengan segerombolan laki-laki, dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan diperkosa oleh seorang pemuda berambut orange..
1. Chapter 1

_Kenapa semua orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku dalam jurang ini?. Saat aku berusaha memanjat dinding berbatu, dan menemuka sebuah cahaya, aku mencoba menggapainya, berharap mendapatkan cahaya yang selama ini kucari. Namun cahaya itu menghilang, dan aku terkurung kembali dalam kegelapan. Aku terus memanjat tembok berbatu itu, sendirian. Berharap dapat menemukan cahaya itu lagi._

XOXOXO

**Rabu,24 juni 20xx**

_**Setelah anda menempuh ujian masuk SMA Karakura pada tanggal 15 juni 20xx, maka dengan mempartimbangkan nilai-nilai ujian nasional dan nilai-nilai ujian masuk anda dinyatakan LOLOS menjadi siswa baru SMA Karakura.**_

__Begitulah isi surat yang sedang di pegang oleh seorang gadis bermata violet di depan meja pengambilan surat pengumuman. Ia mengerutkan alis, Ia menghadapkan surat itu lebih dekat dengan matanya lalu menjauhkannya lagi. Raut wajahnya semakin serius membaca surat itu, walaupun ia sudah membacanya berulang kali.

"bagaimana hasilnya?,"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, Ia pun menoleh dan dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh...Soifon," katanya sambil tersenyum kepada temannya.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Soifon lagi.

Gadis bermata violet itu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Aku sudah membaca surat itu beberapa kali dan hasilnya..., "

"ya?, " tanya Soifon sambil menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari temannya.

_Dia_ menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku di terima, " jawabnya.

Soifon terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3detik

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Rukia!, " Soifon berteriak dan memeluk Rukia. Beberapa orang yang mengambil hasil ujian melirik mereka sejenak. Rukia salah tingkah di peluk Soifon di depan banyak orang, dia hanya tersenyum hambar pada orang2 yang meliriknya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan diterima! Kau memang hebat!, " kata soifon debagn frekuensi tinggi yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga manusia, telinga Rukia saja sampai berdenging dan orang2 semakin menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Rukia buru2 melepas pelukan Soifon.

"heheheh kalau kau?, "tanya Rukia.

Soifon mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah kecewa, " aku tak lolos. "

Rukia terkejut, Soifon adalah anak guru di SMP mereka, rata2 ujian negaranya pun tinggi, apakah nilai soifon saat ujian masuk tak memenuhi syarat? Rukia tahu SMA Karakura memang sekolah elit dengan murid2 yang mempunyai kemampuan diatas rata2. Rukia hanya menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum,

"Tapi kau yakin kau akan di terima di SMA lain!, " kata Rukia memberi semangat.

Soifon hanya mengagguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman2 SMP kita? Apakah mereka di terima?, " tanya Rukia.

Soifon kembali menggelang, "Sejauh yang kau tau , baru kau yang di terima disini! Maka dari itu, Kau memang hebat!, " kata Soifon seraya tersenyum tulus.

Rukia membalas senyum itu, " terima kasih. " jawabnya.

""Oh ya bukannya bagi siswa yang di terima harus berkumpul di lapangan depan?, " kata Soifon.

Rukia tampak terkejut, "oh iya,aku lupa, ya sudah aku pergi dulu! Bye! , " kata Rukia seraya berlari menuju lapangan meninggalkan Soifon. Soifon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

XOXOXO

Rukia melihat barisan disekelilingnya, tak ada teman SMP nya di sana, ia merasa asing dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, mungkin hanya ia yang anak dari SMP nya yang berada di SMA itu. Rukia berpikir SMP nya memang terpencil dan berada di pojok timur kota Karakura, tapi ia tak emnyangka hanya ia sendiri yang di terima di SMA Karakura.

Dia merasa kecewa, ia sedikit menunduk perasaan aneh yang menyasakkan dada mengahmpirinya. _Aku sendiri lagi._

Tapi cepat di tepisnya perasaanya waktu itu, lalu kembali mendongak dan mendengarkan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berpidato di tengah lapangan.

XOXOXO

"Hoy kita sekelas!, " kata seorang pemuda berkacamata kepada temannya yang berambut orange.

"hmmm..," hanya jawaban itu yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut orange itu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada barisan kelasnya yang sudah di bagi beberapa menit lalu.

"Lihat gadis itu!, " katanya seraya menunjuk seorang gadi berambut pendek yang berbaris tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh pada arah yang di tunjuk pemuda berkacamata, seketika itu matanya terbelalak.

"Dia terlihat bukan sepetti anak SMA yah ? Ahhahhaha, " kata pemuda berkacamata sambil tertawa.

"Rukia..., " kata pemuda berambut orange itu pelan, namun pemuda berkacamata mendengarnya.

"kau mengenalnya?, " tanyanya.

Ketika Pemuda berambut orange itu akan menjawab, terdengar suara ebntakan.

"Hey! Dengarkan ketika Kepala Sekolah sedang berbicara!, " bentak seorang senior wanita berambur orange kecoklatan.

Pemuda berkacamata menoleh sebentar ke arah suara, lalu kembali menatap kedepan karena senior itu memelototinya. Merekapun diam.

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabtu, 27 Juni 20xx pukul 03.05PM**

"BUKK"

Sebuah tas berukuran sedang dijatuhkan di depan tiga orang pemuda berandal yang sedang asyik memainkan kartu remi. Ketiganya kaget dan secara berbarengan mereka mendongak mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Terlihat di depan mereka seorang gadis pendek bermata violet berdiri dambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan wajah kusut.

"Kalian jangan man-main saja! Cepat bantu aku mencari tugas-tugas MOS !, " bentak gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Rukia.

"Memang apa tugas-tugasnya?" tanya seorang pemuda diantara mereka yang berambut merah dan memiliki tato pada alisnya.

Rukia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku seragam sekolahnya lalu menyerahkannya pada berandal berjulukan 'Babon' itu.

Dia membacanya...

_Tugas MOS untuk hari senin_

1. _membuat otobiografi dengan panjang 1depa dan lebar 1jengkal._

2. _membuat_ _nametag dari gardus di bagian tengah di beri foto dan di bagian lainnya di beri gambar sebagai hiasan._

3. _membawa_ tiga _buah balon sesuai warna mata atau warna rambut._

_4._ _mentranslet koran dari bahasa inggris yang telah disediakan pihak OSIS._

5 . _membawa bekal makanan._

6. _memakai topi dari bahan wol, bagi wanita berwarna hitam dan bagi laki-laki berwarna putih._

si 'babon' terdiam, lalu menggaruk-garuk alisnya.

"Lihat! " kata seorang pemuda lagi yang berpenampilan seperti wanita sambil merebut kertas itu dari 'babon' lalu membacanya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya yang berkepala botak tak tertarik untuk membacanya.

"Tugasnya susah!" kata pemuda yang berperawakan seperti wanita.

"Memang! Dasar OSIS sialan! kenapa sih mereka membuat tugas MOS susah begitu!, " kata Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya itu yang membuatmu kesal, " kata si Botak.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Kau benar Ikaku! bukan hanya tugas-tugas itu yang membuatku kesal! tapi juga senior berambut orange itu!" kata Rukia bertambah kesal.

"kenapa? " tanya si 'Babon'.

"Aku di mengomeliku di depan orang banyak saat sedang berkumpul dilapangan gara-gara aku mengobrol dengan orang lain!" jawab Rukia.

Sebelum 'Babon' membalas Ikaku menyela.

"Bukankah itu salahmu? " katanya santai.

Rukia melotot, " tapi kan aku hanya berkenalan dengan seseorang!" jawabnya membela diri.

"Bukankah sama saja kau mengobrol?" sindir Ikaku.

Rukia semakin memasang wajah kesal karena Ikaku memojokkannya. Suasana menjadi tidak enak, Pemuda yang berperawakan seperti wanita menyela, "Sudahlah jangan bertengkar! "

lalu ia memandang Rukia yang cemberut, "apa yang bisa kami bantu Rukia?"

Rukia menarik nafas pelan , " Baiklah ummm... Kau,Ayase membuat atau mencari tugas nomor 6 dan nomor 5, lalu Ikaku membuat tugas nomor 1 dan nomor 4, dan kau, Renji..., " kata Rukia sambil memandang 'Babon' yang ternyata bernama Renji.

"Kau membantuku mencari balon, lalu tugas nomor 2 biar aku yang mengerjakan, " kata Rukia.

"Kenapa aku kebagian yang sulit?" tanya Ikaku protes.

Rukia memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Tolonglah..., " pinta Rukia merayu.

Ikaku hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal, " Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Aku muak melihatnya!" kata Ikaku sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"ya?" tanya Rukia sambil terus memasang wajah memohon, "Ayase saja tidak menolak, iya kan Ayase?, " Rukia memandang Ayase yang sedang menahan tawa.

Ayase hanya mengangguk.

"yaaaaaaaa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Ikaku menghembuskan nafas kesal , "iya cerewet! "jawab Ikaku yang akhirnya menyerah.

Rukia tersenyum lebar sedangkan Renji dan Ayase tertawa melihat Ikaku yang mengalah pada Rukia.

"Lalu dimana Kenpachi dan Yachiru sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

"hmm..Rasanya Kenpachi sedang tidur lalu Yachiru,mungkin sedang pergi ntah kemana," jawab Renji.

"OWh ya sudah, lagipula dia sudah 'membereskan' orang-orang yang kelewat batas, sekarang ayo kita kerjakan!, " kata Rukia dengan semangat.

"Tapi..., " Renji hendak menyela karena dia ingin bermain kartu kembali tapi Ayase menyikut perutnya membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, saat ia hendak protes Ayase menyela, "Sudahlah ,jangan rusak moodnya, lakukan saja keinginannya, dia kan sudah banyak membantu kita. "

REnji pun menurut, "ya baiklah!" katanya. Mereka bertigapun berdiri dan mulai membantu Rukia membuat dan mencari tugas-tugasnya.

XOXOXOXO

**Minggu, 28 Juni 20xx pukul 10.16AM**

Taman Kota,Hari minggu ini taman itu tampak agak sepi tak seperti biasanya yang padat pengunjung dan penjual makanan, mungkin karena udara yang dingin menjadikan orang malas untuk keluar dari rumah ataupun pergi ke taman. Namun lain halnya dengan Rukia dan Renji yang sedang mencari salah satu tugas untuk MOS Rukia. Mereka sedang mencari 3 buah balon berwarna hitam ataupun ungu. Namun mereka baru menemukan 2buah balon berwarna ungu setelah mencarinya selama 2jam. Sekarang, mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku di taman.

"Aku capek!"keluh Renji sambil merenggangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku.

Rukia menoleh, "Aku juga! tapi kita baru dapat balon tiga buah, masih harus mencari 1 lagi!."

"akh...kita sudah mencari penjual balon ke penjurukota, aku tak kuat jalan lagi,bagaimana kalau kita ganti dengan balon warna lain saja?,"usul Renji yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya.

"wadau!"teriaknya kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku tak mau mendapat masalah gara-gara salah membawa tugas!"kata Rukia sambil mengemut permen lolipop warna-warni besar yang tadi sempat di belinya tadi.

Renji hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Kalau tau begini aku menemani Ikaku saja membuat tugasmu yang lain, "keluh Renji pelan.

Rukia tak menaggapi,matanya tertuju pada sebuah gadis kecil yang sedang memegang balon gas berwarna ungu yang berdiri di bawah pohon plum,otak nya langsung bereaksi, tangan kanannya menarik tangan Renjimenghampiri gadis kecil itu.

Renjipun terkejut, "ada apa Rukia?."

"Lihat anak kecil itu! Dia membawa balon yang kita cari ! Ayo kita 'palak' dia!" jawab Rukia tanpa menoleh ke arah Renji.

"Hah?"tanya Renji yang masih bingung.

Rukia terpaksa menoleh dan menatap Renji tajam, "kita kan preman! Makanya kita 'palak' dia!" kata Rukia lagi.

Lalu mereka sampai di depan gadis kecil yang berambut hijau dan memakai topeng berbentuk wajah kambing sebagai topi,ia tampak kebingungan.

Sesampainya di depan gadis kecil itu, Rukia tersenyum, "Hay anak manis!"kata Rukia seraya tersenyum manis, sedangkan Renji hanya diam dan berdiri di belakang Rukia sambil tangan kanannya memegang permen yang tadi sempat di makan Rukia dan tengan kirinya memegang 2buah balon gas.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sebentar lalu menatap curiga pada Rukia, Rukia yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak bermaksud jahat kok, apakah kau menunggu seserang?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Mencurigakan!" kata gadis itu sinis sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"hah?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau mencurigakan!" kata gadis kecil itu lagi.

Rukia hanya nyengir, "ehehhehehhe, " Rukia terkekeh karena 'tujuan'nya ketahuan dengan mudah.

"Dasar bodoh!" sindir Renji pelan, seketika Rukia menghadap kebelakang dan menatap tajam mata Renji seolah berkaha _'apa maksudmu?'_

_'Kau bodoh !kalau dengan cara seperti itu tentu saja siapapun akan curiga!'_ Balas Renji dengan tatapan mata pula.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu kembali menatap gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum, "Aku melihatmu dari tadi disini seperti kebingungan makanya aku hampiri, " Kata Rukia dengan suara di buat halus.

"Aku mencari ibuku, " jawab gadis kecil itu polos.

Rukia kembali mendapat ide, "um...siapa namamu? Boleh aku membantu?"tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Nell...namaku Nell, Kau akan membantuku?"tanya Nell agak ragu.

"Ya,asal...,"

"Asal apah?"

"Asal kau mau memberikan balonmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana?" tanya Rukia pelan.

Nell terdiam sejenak,berpikir,lalu matanya tertuju pada sosok Renji yang berdiri dibelakang Rukia.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya 2?" tanya Nell sambil menunjuk balon yang di pegang Renji.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Renji sejenak lalu kembali memandang Nell, "Aku butuh 3," kata Rukia.

Nell kembali terdiam, dia hendak menolak namun matanya kembali melirik ke arah Renji seketika itu matanya berbinar.

"Baiklah,tapi aku juga mau permen itu!" kata Nell sambil menunjuk permen yang berada di tangan Renji.

Rukia berpikir sejenak, antara memberikan permen yang beru dibelinya atau tidak,lalu, "Baiklah, " Kata Rukia seraya menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berbalik menatap Renji lalu merebut permen itu dari Renji dan memberikannya pada Nell, Nell menerimanya sambil tersenyum lebar lalu dia memberikan balon itu pada Rukia. Rukia pun tersenyum walau dia agak terpaksa memberikan permennya pada Nell, _'ini demi MOS sialan itu' _katanya dalam hati.

"Sekarang ayo kita cari ibumu, " kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan balon itu ke tangan Renji. Nell mengangguk sambil mengemut permennya dan berjaan di depan Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia berjalan di belakangnya bersama Renji.

Renji yang sedari tadi diam hanya tersenyum simpul melihat cara Rukia 'memalak' tadi. Sebenarnya tak pantas di sebut memalak tapi negosiasi. Walaupun mereka preman dan ditakuti ,tapi mereka juga dihormati. Itu semua karena Rukia mengubah cara pandangan mereka sebagai preman yang suka mmebuat gara-gara menjadi preman yang melindungi warga desa meraka, _'Preman itu harusnya melindungi bukan malah menyakiti' _begitulah kata-kata Rukia 2tahun lalu saat Rukia mengalahkan Renji, Ayase, Ikaku, dan Kenpachi dalam berjudi. Tapi terkadang Rukia juga memakai cara-cara licik untuk mendapat apa yang dia inginkan seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Renji heran.

Renji menoleh, "tak ada apa-apa. "

XOXOXO

**1 Juli 20XX at 07.15AM**

Rukia telah sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola yang terletak di depan SMA Karakura. Ia sedang dihukum karena datang terlambat ke sekolah.

_'Padahal aku hanya terlambat 10detik! dasar senior-senior sialan!' _runtuk Rukia dalam hati. Ini adalah hari ketiga MOS bagi murid-murid SMA Karakura, Hari terberat sekaligus akhir dari penderitaan MOS. Selama tiga hari ini pula Rukia merasakan hukuman terus-menerus dari para senior, bukan karena membangkang tapi karena tak membawa salah satu tugas MOS ataupun karena terlambat seperti sekarang. Bukan karena Rukia malas sehingga terlambat tapi karena jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah lumayan jauh dan dia hanya mengendarai sepeda untuk alat transportasi.

"Ada apa ichigo?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat pada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang terus memperhatikan gadis pendek di depannya. Pemuda bernama ichigo itu tidak menoleh pada kawannya dan terus memperhatikan gadis di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa...," jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya kawannya lagi.

Ichigo terdiam, jarak antara ia dan gadis itu menjauh, "cerewet kau Keigo! " kata Ichigo ketus sambil menambah kecepatan larinya untukmemperprndek jarak antara ia dan gadis itu.

"Tunggu Ichigo!"Kata Keigo dengan lantang sambil lari lebih kencang agar menyamakan langkahnya dengan ichigo.

Gadis itu menoleh mendengar teriakan Keigo, pandangan pertamanya tertuju pada Keigo lalu pada pemuda berambut orange di sampingnya,Ichigo, seketika itu matanya terbelalak.

Deg!

Jantungnya seakan berhenti untuk sesaat, tapi ia dapat mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, ia menarik nafas sejenaklalu berusaha tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Hay!" sapa Gadis itu.

"Hay!" jawab Keigo tanpa ragu.

Ichigo hanya terdiam, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan matanya menatap Gadis itu dengan tegang.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangan pada ichigo yang menatapnya, lalu tersenyum walau agak dipaksakan, "Kau.., "

"Kau mengenalnya?, " Keigo memotong kata-kata Gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap Ichigo, "Kau...um...Ichigo,kan? Orang yang dijuluki Strawberry berkepala jeruk waktu di SMP?"

Sedetik kemudian Keigo tertawa keras, sedangkan Ichigo mendengus kesal, ketegangan di wajahnya menghilang.

"Heh Cebol! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo bukan Strawberry berkepala jeruk!" Balas IChigo.

Rukiapun merasa kesal karena dipanggil cebol pun membalas, "Dan namaku bukan cebol! tapi Rukia! Dasar Bodoh! "

"Kau.,..., "

"Hey kalian! jangan berbicara terus! Tambah dua kali putaran!, " kata salah seorang senior dari pinggir lapangan yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka bertiga.

Mereka terdiam dan mencoba serius dalam menjalani hukuman.

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan sinis, "ini semua gara-gara kau bodoh!" Katanya.

"hah? bukannya kau yang mengajak berbicara duluan?" balas Ichigo.

"Sudahlah!" Kata Keigo yang berusaha menengahi.

Rukia menggerutu tak jelas sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam.

"Jujur saja aku kesal dengan para senior itu! Mereka menyebalkan!" bisik Keigo pada Rukia. Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga !OH ya siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia dengan suara pelan, bukan karena takut pada senior yang mengawasi mereka tapi karena nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Aku Keigo, kau...um..Rukia?" tanya Keigo.

Rukia hanya menggangguk.

"Kenapa kau dihukum cebol?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menoleh pada Rukia.

Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam, "telat!," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau aku dan si Jeruk juga telat, " kata Keigo menyela.

Rukia tak menjawab.

XOXOXO

**Pukul 2.30 PM. DI AULA**...

Hari terakhir MOS SMA Karakura baru saja selesai. Para senior yang dikira 'killer' ternyata tak seperti dugaan mereka. Para senior itu meminta maaf karena telah 'membimbing' para siswa baru dengan keras beberapa menit lalu sebelum mereka membubarkan murid-murid baru. Murid-murid baru SMA Karakura mulai meninggalkan aula dengan ribut. Pintu aula yang sempit penuh dengan beberapa murid yang berdesakan keluar. Salah seorang senior wanita yang berada tak jauh dari pintu keluar merasa kerepotan menghadapi ulah mereka.

"Jangan berdesak-desakan..., " katanya dengan suara lembut.

Tapi omongan senior itu tak di dengarkan, mereka terus berdesak-desakan keluar. Sampai akhirnya 2orang murid terdorong temannya dan menabrak senior itu dengan keras. Senior berambut panjang kecoklatan itu hampir terjatuh kebelakang dan menabrak pintu aula yang terbuat dari kaca, tapi seorang gadis pendek menangkapnya dari belakang namun karena perbedaan proposi tubuh dan tinggi badan mereka, gadis pendek itu tetap tak dapat menahan tubuh senior itu dan tubuh gadis bermata violet itu menabrak pintu aula dengan keras.

PPRRRAAANGG!

Kaca pintu aula itu pecah dorongan tubuh mereka berdua. Beberapa anggota OSIS dan murid yang masih tinggal di aula menoleh ke arah pintu. Mereka terkejut melihat kejadian itu dan langsung mendekati keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya senior yang di selamatkan gadis pendek itu sambil terduduk.

Gadis bermata violet itu mencoba duduk dengan meringis menahan luka-luka yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Beberapapecahan kaca tertancap dan mennores kulitnya.

"Kau terluka?" kata senior itu dengan nada cemas.

Gadis bermata violet itu mencoba tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja kak. Kak Inoue juga terluka, " katanya.

"tapi...lukamu lebih...,"

"Rukia..., " seorang pemuda berambut orange yang termasuk murid yang masih berada di aula menatap Rukia dengan cemas.

Rukia dan Inoue menoleh, di sekeliling mereka sudah berkumpul beberapa anggota OSIS dan 2orang murid baru.

"Ternyata kau jeruk, " kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo. Sekarang Ichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas luka pada pipi kanan Rukia yang mengeluarkan darah. ia langsung menghampiri Rukia dan segera menggendongnya lalu membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Apa-apaan kau jeruk bodoh! Turunkan aku!, " kata Rukia sambil memberontak,ia berusaha mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya,namun yang ada luka-lukanya meleh bertambah perih karena bergesekan dengan tubun Ichigo.

"Diam midget! kalau kau memberontak kau akan jatuh!" Balas Ichigo.

"MAkanya turunkan aku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" balas Ichigo.

Sementara di depan aula, sepeninggal Ichigo dan Rukia, teman Ichigo menghampiri senior yang bernama Inoue yang sedang di kerubungi oleh anggota osis yang lain.

"Lukamu juga harus segera diobati, " kata Pemuda berkacamata itu.

Inoue menoleh, " aku tidak apa-apa kok, " katanya.

"Tapi tetap saja harus diobati sebelum infeksi, " kata pemuda itu sambil menggendong Inoue.

"eh...eh.. tapi..., " Inoue merasa gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

XOXOXO

**Di Ruang kesehatan...**

Ichigo mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan, lalu membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan bercat putih dan berbau obat itu.

"Tak ada orang, " kata Ichigo sambil menatap wajah Rukia yang kusut, lalu ia membaringkan tubuh Rukia pada salah satu ranjang di sana.

Rukia masih memasang wajah kusut, ia terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari kotak P3K, dan matanya menangkap bayangan benda yang ia cari di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia lalu mengambil dan membukanya, ia mengeluarkan alkohol serta kapas dari dalamnya.

"Ulurkan tanagnmu, " kata Ichigo saat berdiri di depan Rukia.

Rukia tak menoleh dan tangannya dia silangkan di depan dada.

Ichigopun merasa kesal karena omongannya tak di tanggapi, ia lalu menarik tangan kanan Rukia yang terluka karena tergores pecahan kaca tadi.

Rukia tak menjerit kesakitan tapi ia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan tajam.

Ichigo tak menanggapi, ia mengobati luka-luka Rukia satu demi satu dari tangan sampai kaki dan Rukia tak menjerit atau meringis kesakitan.

Saat hendak mengembalikan kotak P3K ke tempatnya semula, Ichigo melihat noda darah pada punggung bagian bawah Rukia, ia langsung mengangkat sedikit seragam Rukia yang menutupi pinggungnya dan ia melihat goresan luka yang agak panjang berada di sana.

"Dasar mesum!apa yang kau lakukan!, " kata Rukia dengan nada sangat kesal sambil menghindar dari Ichigo.

"Diam bodoh! Lukamu mengeluarkan banyak darah!, "kata Ichigo sambil kembali melihat luka pada punggung Rukia, ia lalu mengeluarkan alkohol serta perban dari dalam kotak P3K.

"Aku baik-baik saja jeruk!, " balas Rukia.

"Diam!, " kata Ichigo saat menyentuh luka pada punggung Rukia dengan kapas yang telah di beri alkohol.

Rukia langsung terdiam dan membiarkan Ichigo mengobati luka pada punggungnya.

Setelah memberi alkohol pada luka itu, Ichigo menutupnya dengan perban yang ia lilitkan pada perut Rukia. Wajah Rukia sedikit menunjukkan rona merah saat tangan Ichigo menyentuh kulit punggung dan perutnya, untung saja Ichigo berada di belakangnya jadi ia tidak melihat rona merah pada wajah Rukia.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia pun mengikat perban yang telah melilit perut Rukia.

Sret...

Ichigo merasa ia mengikatnya terlalu kencang, tapi Rukia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ichigo menghembuskan nafas dan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, saat itulah ia melihat guratan-guratan pada selimut yang di remas Rukia, alis Ichigo mengkerut.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit kenapa kau menahannya?, " tanya Ichigo sambil menaruh kotak P3K pada tempatnya semula.

Rukia tak menoleh, "Apa pedulimu?, " tanya Rukia dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak kaget, namun kemudian ia menunduk, rasa meyesal menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang, "kata Ichigo pelan.

"Tak usah, aku membawa sepeda, " balas Rukia sambil merapikan seragamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, " Kata Ichigo sedikit mamaksa.

Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam, "Kau memang suka memaksa! Terserah kau saja!, " kata Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, "Aku ambilkan tas mu dulu, " kata Ichigo seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Saat keluar dari ruang kesehatan , Ichigo menoleh kearah samping kanannya, dan ia melihat Pemuda berkacamata berdiri disana sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau ...Ishida?, "kata Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat peduli padanya Ichigo?" kata Ishida

Ichigo tak menjawab.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti di cafe biasa jam 7 malam, " jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan melewati teman karibnya itu.

XOXOXO

**At 7.10PM di cafe dekat rumah Ishida.**

Setelah memesan 2cangkir kopi pada seorang pelayan, Ichigo menatap Ishida yang duduk di depannya.

"Jadi ... Siapa dia? "Ishida mengulang pertanyaannya tadi siang.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, ia merasa berat menceritakannya.

"Dia...Pacarku, 2tahun yang lalu, " jawab Ichigo pelan.

TBC...

* * *

Yah...akhirnya selese juga T,T...

makasih sangat bwt ...MiRae Naomi Kurosaki, Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki, Kurochi Agitohana , So-Chand 'Luph pLend' , bl3achtou4ro, Ruki Yagami, Sayuukyo Akira Recievold XDDDDDD

buat:

-Arlheaa Roger! ,)7

-Sader 'Ichi' Safer hu,um...masalah EYD memang tak jauh2 dari saia XD...

-aRaRaNcHa descaimer tuh apa?=,=a *Gubrak!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Discl: Tite Kubo, Kubo Tite...yah itulah... 0.0a**

**

* * *

1 Juli 20XX at 09.55PM**

Matahari telah tertidur beberapa jam lalu, menyisakan kegelapan yang membungkus langit biru. Bulan sabit telah menggantung manggantikan sang matahari dengan sedikit sinarnya untuk mengurangi gelapnya malam. Di langit timur, Aravir tengah berkelip dengan cahayanya yang terlihat lebih terang diantara cahaya bintang yang lainnya.

Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak memasuki pori-pori kulit dan menusuk tulang, menandakan malam yang kian larut, membuat orang-orang lebih memilih menarik selimut dan tertidur di ranjangnya. Namun hal itu tak berlaku pada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang menatap langit sambil terduduk pada bingkai jendela kamarnya. Hawa dingin tak dihiraukannya, ia merasa senang ketika semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, dan disaat itu, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan kelembutan angin yang berembus di wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka matanya, lalu ia menatap Aravir sesaat kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah figura yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah foto tiga anak kecil yang mengenakan seragam SMP yang terlihat masih baru. Diantara mereka bertiga, ada gambaran dirinya yang berdiri paling kanan dan memasang wajah kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis dengan mata violet yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahnya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V dan di taruh di samping pipi kanannya, lalu di samping gadis itu berdiri pula seorang pemuda berambut hitam hanya ada senyum kecil pada wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut orange yang tak lain adalah Ichigo tersenyum simpul melihat foto itu. Sekumpulan masa lalunya tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi otaknya...

**FLASHBACK**

_ICHIGO POV_

"ICHIIIIIGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO..., "

Teriakan itu tak kuhiraukan, aku semakin menutupi sekujur tubuhku dengan selimut, mataku masih tak mau terbuka. Samar-samar kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Bangun kau pemalas!, " teriak suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku, dan seketika itu pula selimut yang menutupi tubuhku ditarik oleh sang pemilik suara.

Hawa dingin pagi itu mulai memasuki pori-pori kulitku, dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku, dan benar saja, pemilik suara itu tak lain adalah dia, tetangga depan rumahku sekaligus salah satu teman dekatku, Rukia. Kulihat dia sudah rapi dengan seragam SMP nya yang masih baru.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi!, " bentaknya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, linglung, "ngggghhhhh...aku masih ngantuk cebol!, " kataku seraya merebut selimut motif papan catur dari tangannya lalu menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku dengan selimut itu.

Aku merasakan kehangatan selimut kembali yang membuatku makin malas membuka mata. Rukia kembali menarik selimutku, "cepat bangun strawberry! Kutinggal lho..., " ancamnya.

Aku tak menggubris, Aku berusaha agar selimutku tak di rebut kembali olehnya, alhasil terjadi tarik-menarik antara kami. Tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan antara aku dengannya akhirnya selimut itu tak dapat di rebutnya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari selimutku sambil menggerutu kesal, aku hanya tersenyum dari balik selimut dan kembali hendak menyambung mimpiku. Kukira dia menyerah dan pergi dari kamarku, tapi dugaanku salah. Kurasakan tempat tidurku sedikit berdecit tanda ada seseorang yang menaikinya.

"IICCCHHHIIIGGOOOOO!, "Rukia berteriak tepat di samping telinga kiriku yang tertutup selimut.

Spontan aku terduduk, kurasakan telinga kirilku berdenging, lalu aku menatap Rukia tajam,kulihat dia memasang wajah kesal 'Hey bukannya harusnya aku yang kesal?' kataku dalam hati.

"Kau ingin aku tuli dengan suara ultrasonikmu itu?, " sindirku.

"Itu supaya kau bangun!, " balasnya.

"Memang tak ada cara yang lebih baik hah?. "

Rukia melotot, " hanya cara itu yang paling ampuh!. "

"Kau mem..., "

"Kalian ribut sekali! , " kata seorang pemuda yang berdiri di dekat pintu, dia teman dekatku yang lain, namanya Kaien.

Aku memandangnya sekilas lalu membuang muka.

"Kalian tau, suara kalian terdengar sampai ruang tamu!, " katanya .

"Itu gara-gara Ichigo tak mau bangun!, " huh! Si Cebol itu mulai mengadu.

"Heh Cebol sialan! ini masih jam 6 lebih 5 menit! Mau apa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?, " tanyaku sinis sambil menatapnya tajam.

Rukia balas menatapku tajam, "Ini hari pertama kita jadi siswa SMP!. "

"Lalu kenapa?. "

"Sudah...sudah! kelakuan kalian tetap saja seperti anak kecil!, " kata Kaien menengahi.

Aku dan Rukia hanya diam sambil saling memalingkan muka.

Kudengar Kaien menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Ichigo...kita berangkat pagi karena tidak ingin terlambat pada hari pertama. "

Aku menoleh padanya, "Tapi ini terlalu pagi!, " kataku protes.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku dan Rukia akan menuggu di bawah, " kata Kaien sambil menyeret tangan kanan Rukia agar dia berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Saat Kaien menutup pintu kamarku, aku hanya dapat menggerutu tapi tak urung juga aku melakukan apa yang ia suruh.

XOXOXO

Sesampainya di depan sekolah baru kami, sekolah yang terletak di barat daya kota Karakura. Sekolah yang terkenal karena murid-muridnya yang pandai, ku akui itu karena memang untuk menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini saja kami harus menempuh beberapa tes masuk yang soal-soalnya sungguh membuat kepalaku terasa akan pecah. Tapi kami berhasil mengatasinya, Aku yang tak pandai bahasa Inggris diajari oleh Kaien yang pandai berbahasa Inggris, sedangkan Rukia yang tak pandai fisika, berusaha dengan susah payah agar dia tahan menghadapiku sebagai guru fisika nya, sedangkan Kaien, hampir semua pelajaran dia bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dengan mudah. Sekarang, sudah kuduga keadaan sekolah ini masih sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang dapat dihitung dengan jari yang sudah berangkat.

"Lihat! kita berangkat terlalu pagi!, " sindirku.

"Ugh...Tak ada salahnya kan berangkat pagi!, " balas Rukia sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, ntah apa yang ia cari. Lalu matanya tampak berbinar saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang lewat di depan kami.

"Momo..., " panggil Rukia pada bernama momo itu, mingkin teman sekelasnya.

Momo menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia menghampirinya lalu membisikkan sesuatu sambil sesekali melihat ke arah aku dan Kaien.

Aku menatap Kaien dengan heran, Kaien hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau. Lalu Rukia berjalan ke arahku, "Ichigo, pinjam ponselmu, " katanya seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Untuk apa?, " tanyaku sambil menatapnya heran.

"Foto. "

"Hah?, " aku benar-benar heran dengan apa yang ada dalam otak gadis ini! Jadi dia membangunkanku sepagi ini hanya untuk berfoto?

"Jadi kau memintaku bangun dan berangkat pagi hanya untuk berfoto?, " tanyaku galak.

Kulihat Rukia memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, " Inikan hari pertama kita, aku ingin mengambil foto untuk kenang-kenangan, " balasnya.

UGh! dasar! aku menggerutu dalam hati, kulirik Kaien, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk Rukia dengan dagunya, tanda agar aku menyerahkan ponselku pada Rukia. Dengan berat hati aku mengambil ponselku pada saku celanaku dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari ke arah Momo dan menyerahkan ponselku padanya. Rukia kembali berlari ke arah kami, ia menarik tanganku dan tanagn Kaien agar mengapitnya. Lalu ia memasang pose, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V dan di taruh di samping pipi kanannya, Kaien hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku? Aku memasang wajah kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, lalu...

CLIK...

XOXOXO

Semua berlangsung tenang seperti biasa, samapi beruntun kejadian membuat semua ketenangan hanya dapat menjadi kenangan.

Hari itu, 2bulan setelah aku masuk SMP, ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika akan ke Kyushu menjemput Yuzu dan Karin dari tempat ayahku bekerja. Mobil yang di kendarai ibuku sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena menabrak sebuah pohon besar saat menghindari truk yang sedang melaju kencang. Saat mendengar berita itu dari ayah 3 jam setelah ibu pamit pergi ke Kyushu padaku, aku tak percaya, aku menganggap guyonan ayah saat itu sangat tak lucu. Ayah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tanda ia tak bercanda. Lalu ayah membawaku ke rumah sakit tempat jenazah ibuku, dan saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa tubuhku lemas, aku ingin menangis tapi ntah kenapa air mata itu tak dapat keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku hanya dapat berteriak memanggil nama ibuku sambil berlari menghampiri tubuh ibuku yang terbujur kaku. Tapi ayahku menarik tanganku dan memelukku, ia memintaku agar tenang, tapi aku tak bisa!

Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat orang yang paling dekat denganku, yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih dapat tertawa denganku, masih berbicara denganku, sekarang sudah terbujur kaku dan tak bernyawa! Aku mencoba berontak, tapi tenagaku masih kalah dengan tenaga ayahku. Ayah terus menengkanku, dan aku terus berontak sampai tubuhku lemas. Aku sungguh tak dapat menerima keadaan ini, saat pemakaman ibuku, aku hanya dapat terdiam melihat semuanya.

Sampai 1bulan sejak kejadian buruk itu, aku masih banyak terdiam, aku jarang menanggapi orang-orang yang berbicara padaku. Saat Rukia dan Kaien mencoba menghiburku pun aku jarang menanggapi, tapi aku tau, mereka mengerti keadaanku saat ini. Ayah, Yuzu dan Karin sudah pindah ke Kyushu 1minggu lalu. Aku juga diminta untuk pindah ke Kyushu tapi aku menolak, aku ingin di rumah ini, sendiri, mengingat masa-masa saat ibuku masih ada. Ayah sudah membujukku dengan keras namun aku terus menolak, sampai akhirnya ayah menyerah tapi ia berjanji tiap bulan akan menengokku disini.

Siang itu, beberapa saat setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi , Rukia menghampiri kelasku, saat berdiri di depan pintu kelasku dia memanggil Kaien dengan lambaian tangan, Kaien yang duduk sebangku denganku tersenyum lalu menghampiri Rukia. Aku setengah tak peduli karena aku sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku yang belum aku masukkan ke dalam tas. Saat aku selesai membereskan buku-bukuku, aku melihat ke arah Rukia dan Kaien, mereka tampak masih membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali melihat ke arahku. Saat tatapan kami bertemu, Rukia tersenyum tulus padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum kecil yang mungkin hampir tak tertlihat.

Malam harinya, saat aku selesai mandi dan baru saja berganti pakaian, kudengar suara bel rumahku berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang datang.

Aku buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Saat aku membuka pintu, kulihat Rukia dan Kaien berdiri disana.

"Ada apa?, " tanyaku pelan.

Rukia menatapku sebentar, "Ikut kami sebentar, " pintanya.

"Kemana?, " tanyaku dengan nada malas.

"Kau ikut saja, jangan lupa pakai jaketmu, " kata Kaien.

"Aku tak ingin pergi. "

Rukia dan Kaien terdiam sejenak.

"Ayolah... Hanya malam ini ichigo, " bujuk Rukia.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Aku malas keluar, " jawabku jujur.

"Sekalian kita makan malam, aku yakin kau belum makan malam, " Kata Kaien menimpali.

"Aku bilang aku Mal... "

"Kumohon..., " Rukia memotong kata-kataku dengan nada memohon dan mata memelas. Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal, sekarang aku tak dapat menolak lagi melihat wajah Rukia yang memelas dan permintaannya.

"Yah...terserah kalian! Tunggu sebentar!, " dengan malas aku berjalan kekamarku dan mengambil jaketku yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarku. Lalu aku kembali turun dan menemui mereka yang terlihat senang dengan keputusanku.

XOXOXO

Tempat ini benar-benar indah. Sebuah lapangan berumput yang luas dengan bunga daisy yang tumbuh liar di sana-sini. Cahaya bulan purnama dan kerlip bintang malam ini tampak menyinari lahan ini, dan dari tampat ini aku dapat melihat pantai di bagian selatan kota Karakura yang terlihat berkilau bagai emas tertimpa cahaya bulan. Tak kusangka Rukia dan Kaien akan mengajakku kesini, darimana mereka tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Karakura?

Saat ini Rukia dan Kaien yang menggandeng kedua tanganku menghadap ke arahku lalu mereka tersenyum, "Kau menyesal kami ajak kesini?, " tanya Kaien sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tak menyesal mengikuti mereka, kataku dalam hati.

"Kami hanya ingin menghiburmu , kami tak ingin melihat kau seperti ini terus, " Sambung Rukia.

Aku terpaku, dan menatap mereka bersamaan.

"Satu bulan ini aku dapat menghitung berapa banyak kau berbicara, " Kata Kaien sambil pura-pura menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. Rukia tertawa.

"Kami tau itu memang berat, tapi apakah kau ingin begini terus ichigo?, " tanya Kaien lagi.

Aku menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Ibumu memang meninggal tapi dia tidak menghilang kan dari hatimu?, " Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk dadaku dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Ya, dia tak akan pernah hilang dari hatimu, dan aku yakin ibumu di sana pasti tak ingin kau murung, " tambah Kaien sambil menunjuk langit.

Aku tersenyum, Kata-kata Rukia dan Kaien ada benarnya. Aku tak seharusnya terus bersedih karena kematian ibuku, aku menggenggam tangan Rukia yang masih menunjuk dadaku dan menurunkannya.

"Kalian cerewet sekali! Aku sampai bosan mendengar ceramah kalian!, " kataku galak.

Rukia dan Kaien tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahha akhirnya, Si Jeruk kembali, " sindir Rukia. Kaien tertawa mendengarnya, "yah...perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia Rukia, " tambahnya.

Dan saat aku hendak memberikan pelajaran pada mereka berdua, mereka berlari menjauh sambil tertawa,dan tentu saja aku mengejar, saat itu aku menyadari, Rukia, ia tampak sangat bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan malam ini dan entah kenapa dadaku terasa panas, dia cantik. Lalu aku melihat Kaien, ia terlihat bersinar pula, dan sekarang aku baru menyadari alasan mengapa banyak gadis yang memberikan surat cinta padanya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat sosok mereka berdua. Saat itu aku berharap persahabatan kami akan berjalan seperti biasa.

XOXOXO

Harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Aku tak menyangka kejadian itu akan terjadi, kira-kira 2bulan setelah itu saat kami sedang bermain bola voli di depan rumah Rukia dengan ditonton kedua adikku yang kebetulan datang kesini untuk mengunjungiku.

"Lempar bolanya kearahku Kaien, "Kata Rukia sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

Kaien menoleh ke arah Rukia lalu melemparnya, tapi sayang lemparan itu terlalu tinngi sehingga Rukia tak dapat menangkapnya dan bola itu menggelinding ke jalan raya.

"Hahaha kau memang pendek Rukia, bola setinggi itu saja kau tak dapat menangkap, " sindirku.

"Ugh..., " Rukia mengembungkan pipinya mendengar sindiranku, dia hendak mengambil bola itu, tapi Kaien mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja, " kata Kaien sambil berjalan kearah bola itu.

Lalu saat Kaien sudah mengambil bola itu dan siap berjalan kembali ke arah kami, tanpa kami ketahui sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kaien. Kami menyadarinya saat truk itu sudah berada 10meter dari tempat Kaien berdiri.

"KKAAIIEENN, " jerit Rukia saat mengetahui bahaya yang mengancam Kaien.

Saat Kaien menoleh, saat itu pulalah...

BBUUUKKK

Tubuh Kaien terhantam badan truk dengan keras, tubuhnya terpantal beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri semula, dan kulihat daerah sekitar tubuhnya di penuhi darah dan membentuk aliran . Truk itu terus melaju.

Aku berlari mendekati tubuh Kaien yang terbujur kaku diatas aspal, darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tak bergerak, aku terduduk di sebelah tubuhnya lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Rukia mengikuti di belakangku, dia terduduk di depanku.

Kaien tak bereaksi.

Aku dan Rukia mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras.

"Kaien! Bangun!, " Kata Rukia dengan suara tertahan.

Kaien tetap tak bereaksi, "jangan bercanda Kaien! Hey! Kau dengar aku kan!, " bentakku sambil terus mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras, tapi Kaien tetap memejamkan mata. Kutatap Rukia, matanya mulai basah. Hatiku terasa sakit, Aku menatap sekitarku dan mendapati bahwa kami sudah dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang, 'kenapa kalian tak bereaksi? kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?' umpatku dalam hati sambil menatap tajam orang-orang itu. Seketika aku berdiri, menerobos kerumunan dan berlari menuju rumah. Aku berteriak beberapa kali memanggil ayahku, beberapa saat kemudian dia berlari kearahku.

"Ada apa Ichigo?, " tanyanya heran.

"Kaien...dia...dia.. tertabrak truk, tolong dia...kumohon, " kataku terbata dengan nada memohon.

Ayahku nampak terkejut, lalu dia berlari ke luar rumah , menerobos kerumunan orang dan terduduk di depan Kaien yang terkapar.

Kulihat ayahku yang seorang dokter memeriksa pergelangan tangan Kaien. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya nampak pucat.

Rukia melihat perubahan air muka pada wajah ayahku, dia mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Bagaimana dia ayah?, "tanyaku panik.

Ayah menatap Rukia sesaat lalu menatapku, dia menggeleng pelan.

Dadaku seperti terhantam benda keras, rasanya sesak, tak mungkin kan? Tak mungkin Kaien...

Aku menggeleng keras, "Kaien tidak meninggal kan?, " kataku.

Ayah menatapku dengan iba, "Dia kehilangan banyak darah Ichigo dan dia... "

Aku menggeleng keras. Aku tak percaya Kaien telah meninggal.

"I...ini bercanda kan?, " tanya Rukia terbata, dia mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Iya..Ini pasti bercanda! Kaien! Bangun!, " bentakku sambil mengguncang tubuh Kaien.

Tubuh Kaien tetap tak bereaksi, Rukia mulai menangis.

Kurasakan tangan ayah mengapit bahuku, "Ini kenyataan Ichigo, Kaien sudah meninggal. "

Aku kembali menggeleng keras, tak mungkin Kaien mati, beberapa saat yang lalu kami masih bermain,masih dapat tertawa, aku masih dapat melihatnya berbicara, tak mungkin Kaien...

XOXOXO

Saat pamakaman Kaien, aku dan Rukia hanya dapat memandang jasad Kaien yang di kebumikan dengan pasrah. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa Kaien telah tiada, kematian memang mengerikan! Datang tak mengenal waktu dan tempat, terjadi tanpa ada tanda-tanda atau pemberitahuan. Kaien, yang kemarin masih tertawa bersama kami sekarang telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Aku menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia dengan erat, dan Rukia balas menggenggam tanganku. Genggaman ini melambangkan Kaien akan terus bersama kami walaupun tanpa wujud dan suara, kami hanya dapat berdoa agar dia bahagia di sisi Kami-sama.

XOXOXO

Belum sempat aku dan Rukia menghapus kesedihan atas kematian Kaien, 3hari kemudian, kakak Rukia, Kak Hisana dikabarkan meninggal karena penyakitnya.

Kabarnya Kak Hisana hendak mengunjungi Rukia dan ingin menghiburnya atas kematian Kaien. Tapi saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah Rukia, penyakit kak Hisana kambuh. Dia pingsan di jalan dan saat dibawa ke rumah sakit nyawanya sudah tak tertolong.

Rukia mendengar berita ini dari Isane, salah satu pelayan keluarga Kuchiki. Kak Hisana adalah istri dari Kuchiki Byakuya, penerus keluarga Kuchiki saat ini. Rukia tidak mau tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki karena banyak aturan, maka dari itu Kak Hisana menempatkan Rukia pada rumahnya yang dulu.

Saat Rukia mendengar berita itu, dia langsung berlari ke rumahku. Saat itu aku terkejut mendapati Rukia yang tampak pucat berdiri di depan kamarku, tapi kemudian dia jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Sontak aku mendekatinya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?, " tanyaku cemas.

"Kak...Kakak...Kak Hisana, Ichigo...," katanya terbata.

"Kak Hisana kenapa?, " tanyaku sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kak Hi...sana..me..meninggal..., " Tangisan Rukia bertambah keras.

Mataku terbelalak sempurna, kenapa semua jadi kacau begini?

"Kapan? Kau tau dari siapa?, " tanyaku.

Rukia masih terisak dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan basah dengan air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya iba, ntah kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak melihatnya begini. Aku mengelus rambutnya, lalu perlahan aku memeluknya. Mencoba memberikannya kekuatan karena aku tau sekarang Rukia sangat rapuh karena kematian Kaien dan kematian Kak Hisana yang dia sayangi.

Kutunggu sampai tangisan Rukia melemah, lalu aku berkata, "sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menghadiri pemakaman Kak Hisana?. "

Seketika Rukia menggeleng, "Aku tak mau! Kalau aku datang aku akan bertemu dengan..., " tiba-tiba dia menghentikan perkataannya.

"Dengan siapa?, " tanyaku.

Rukia melepas pelukanku, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "bukan...Bukan orang penting, " katanya pelan.

"Lalu? ."

"Aku tak akan datang saat pemakaman Kak Hisana, " katanya dengan nada getir.

Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku, "kenapa? Bukankah dia kakakmu?. "

Kulihat Rukia mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "pokoknya aku tak akan datang!, " kata Rukia sambil berdiri, lalu berlari pergi.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Rukia tak mau pergi ke pemakaman Kak Hisana? Padahal dari raut wajahnya aku tau dia sangat ingin kesana, tapi kenapa?

Kini pikiranku di penuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan yang tak dapat terjawab sampai sekarang.

XOXOXO

2bulan setelah itu, Rukia masih tak mau menjawab kenapa dia tak mau datang ke pemakaman Kak Hisana. Tapi aku tak dapat memaksanya lebih jauh untuk menceritakan hal itu, karena setiap kali aku menanyakan hal itu, wajah Rukia berubah sedih dan aku sangat tak suka melihatnya memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Dan ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa ada perasaan yang hangat saat bersama Rukia. Saat Rukia tertawa aku pun merasa perasaan itu makin menguat. Apakah aku menyukai Rukia lebih dari teman? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Malam itu aku bermaksud menyerahkan buku matematika Rukia yang kemarin kupinjam. Ketika aku hendak mengetuk pintu ternyata pintu itu terbuka, melongokkan kepalaku, dan saat aku hendak memanggil nama Rukia kudengar suara tangisan. Kuurungkan niatku lalu aku berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara. Suara tangisan itu berasal dari kamar Rukia, pintu kamar itu sedikit terkuak, dan saat itu pula aku melihat Rukia sedang terduduk sambil memeluk lutut, wajahnya terbenam diantara kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas.

Akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit dan sesak melihatnya seperti ini. Dan aku sudah menyadari perasaan apa itu. Tanpa sadar aku berlutut dan memeluknya, dan tampaknya Rukia terkejut dengan kehadiranku, tapi Rukia tetap pada posisinya semula.

"Kenapa kau menangis?, " tanyaku pelan.

Rukia tak menjawab dan masih terus menangis.

Aku mengelus rambutnya, "kau teringat Kaien dan Kakakmu?, " tanyaku mencoba menebak.

Rukia tetap tak menjawab, dan itu sudah cukup untuk untukku. Aku sudah tau jawabannya.

"Kalau kau sedih kau boleh menangis sepuasmu di bahuku, " kataku.

Saat aku mengatakan itu Rukia melepaskan pelukanku, lalu dia mendongakkan wajahnya. Kulihat dia menghapus sisa-sisa tangisannya dengan kedua tangan. Kertas itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hahahh, aku bukan menangis gara-gara Kaien ataupun Kak Hisana, "katanya.

Aku menatapnya heran, "lalu?. "

"Tadi aku terpeleset hahahhha, " katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku menatapnya tajam, tak percaya.

Rukia balas menatapku, dan dapat kulihat matanya bengkak.

Rukia tersenyum, "Ada apa?, " tanyanya sebelum sempat aku bertanya lebih jauh. Akupun teringat tujuan awalku ke rumah Rukia, lalu aku mengambil buku matematika Rukia yang kutaruh di sebelahku tadi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini, " jawabku seraya menyodorkan buku matematika itu.

Rukia menerimanya, "Hanya itu?. "

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kau mau jadi pacarku?, " tiba-tiba saja tanpa sadar aku mengatakan itu. Seketika itu pula wajahku memerah, begitu pula wajah Rukia.

"Akh...Maaf...Aku... " Aku tergagap.

"Ya. "

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Rukia tapi satu kata itu pulalah yang membuat mataku terbelalak.

Kulihat dia masih menunduk,

"Apa?. "

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya bodoh!, " balas Rukia tajam sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dapat kulihat semburat merah pada telinganya.

Aku tersenyum, walau tadi Rukia mengatakannya dengan pelan, aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, " kataku sambil memeluknya sekali lagi. Rukia tidak membalas, ia malah mendorong tubuhku.

"Sudah! Pulang sana!, " usirnya.

"Cih...Beginikah kelakuanmu pada pacarmu?, "sindirku.

"Sudah pulang sana! Aku ingin tidur!. "

Aku menatapnya, ia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Aku berdiri, sebelum melangkah pergi aku menunduk, lalu..

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku tak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita sekarang, " kataku pelan dan...

CUP

Aku mencium pipi kanannya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"IICCHHIIGOOO!, " Rukia berteriak, mungkin dia marah atau malu? hahha aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

XOXOXO

Aku masih ragu dengan perasaan Rukia terhadapku, namun keraguan itu perlahan lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Rukia tepat pada saat selesai ulangan semester pertama..

Itu bukan keinginanku. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja dan aku tak dapat menghindarinya.

Sore itu, Yuzu menelefonku, dia bilang Ayah kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, sore itu aku berkemas dan pergi ke Kyushu sendirian.

Aku tak sempat mengabari Rukia. Aku sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ayahku, walau bagaimanapun dia kini adalah orang tuaku satu-satunya.

Semenjak itu aku tak pernah kembali ke Karakura karena keadaan ayahku yang sangat membutuhkanku di Kyushu. Aku tau aku egois... Sangat egois...

_END OF ICHIGO POV_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

XOXOXO

Semilir angin malam membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo, membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia melihat jam dinding kamarnya, pukul 10.30PM.

Matanya kembali tertuju pada rumah yang berada di depan rumahnya. Kini ia telah kembali ke Karakura, ke rumahnya yang dulu. Dan kini rumah di depannya bukan lagi rumah Rukia, rumah itu telah di tempati oleh orang lain. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit, kabut malam mulai turun dan ia berinisiatif untuk tidur.

Ichigo menutup jendela kamarnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

'Aku memang egois, ' runtuknya dalam hati. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menggelang keras.

'Kalau Rukia saja tetap bersikap biasa kenapa aku tak melakukan hal yang sama?. '

XOXOXO

**2 Juli 20XX at 5.10AM**

Matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya, namun sinarnya sudah mulai memenuhi langit timur. Belum banyak aktifitas yang terjadi pagi itu, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Rukia.

Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit karena peristiwa kemarin tapi ia tetap akan berangkat sekolah, dan kini ia hendak bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

Saat ia mencuci muka, tak sengaja ia menekan luka di pipinya, ia meringis menahan sakit, lalu ia memegang luka itu dengan tangannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Angkat wajahmu, " kata Ichigo saat mengobati luka-luka Rukia di ruang kesehatan.

"Hah?. "

"Kubilang angkat wajahmu!, " ulang Ichigo sambil menaruh ibu jari tangan kanannya di bawah dagu Rukia dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, lalu Rukia mengarahkan manik matanya kearah lain agar ia tak bertatapan dengan orang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu.

"Mau apa?, " tanya Rukai ketus.

Ichigo tak menjawab, tetapi tangannya dengan sigap membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari luka di pipi Rukia.

Rukia pun ikut terdiam, tapi sebenarnya beberapa kali saat Ichigo mengobati luka-lukanya, tanpa sengaja tangan Ichigo menekan lukanya dengan keras dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri pada luka itu, tapi Rukia berusaha agar tidak berteriak ataupun mengerang dengan melampiaskan rasa sakit itu dengan meremas selimut yang ia genggam.

Hembusan nafas Ichigo dapat ia rasakan di wajahnya. Dan rasa itu kembali muncul.

Rasa yang telah 2tahun ia hilangkan.

Rasa yang dapat menguak luka masa lalunya.

Rasa yang membuat dirinya terasa kacau.

Dan rasa yang membuat ketenangannya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis.

Perlahan ia menatap wajah Ichigo, dan ia melihat perubahan yang baru ia sadari sekarang. Ichigo telah berubah, wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan tampan dan seketika itu pula wajahnya terasa panas.

Ichigo menhentikan gerak tangannya karena merasakan hal itu. Ia menatap mata Rukia.

Rukia tersentak lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu terasa panas. Kau demam?, " tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja, " jawab Rukia.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"**Kenapa kau muncul kembali?, " kata Rukia pelan.

Luka yang selama ini ia tutupi sekarang kembali menganga. Ketenangan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan mulai memudar terganti oleh berbagai perasaan yang selama ini ia tutupi.

Ia sengaja bersikap biasa bahkan acuh terhadap Ichigo agar tak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka walaupun ia sendiri terkejut dapat bertemu Ichigo kembali.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cara seolah-olah ingin mengeluarkan semua sesak yang menekan dadanya.

XOXOXO

Rukia telah selesai memakai seragamnya dengan susah payah karena sekarang luka-luka itu terasa sakit apabila ia bergerak.

ia berdecak, 'tak mungkin aku berangkat naik sepeda dengan keadaan seperti ini. '

Ia pun mengambil ponsel di atas meja belajarnya, jari-jarinya menekan tombol ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

Selang beberapa saat terdengar orang di seberang menyapa.

"Hallo? Renji?, " tanya Rukia memastikan.

Orang di seberang menjawab.

"Jemput aku di depan apartemenku 10menit lagi!, " kata Rukia.

Sepertinya orang diseberang menolak dan membuat wajah Rukia terlihat kesal.

"Aku tak mau tau! 10 menit lagi kutunggu kalau tidak datang, awas kau!, " ancam Rukia seraya mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

TBC...

* * *

ekekekkeke *ketawa ala Hiruma* akhirnya ne chap selese jugaaaa...

makasih bwt yang udah baca dan review ^^.

O...ye...bentar lagi lebaran berhubung HP saia ilang jadi gag isa sms geje deh pas lebaran deh ToT

jadi sekarang aku ucapin aja...

Minal aidzin yak!

Mangaphin saia bila saia punya salah XO ...

untuk lanjutannya mungkin agak lama karena aku mau mudik, trus selang 1minggu pas berangkat skula ada mid test ToT..

ya udah deh...BYe..Bye *melambai ala gin*

KEEP REVIEW ^^)/


	4. Chapter 4

DSCL = Tite Kubo, Kubo Tite...0.0a...yang buat Bleach dagh!

* * *

**2 JULI 20XX at 06.15AM**

"Cih! Gara-gara kau aku jadi terlambat!, " gerutu Rukia seraya turun dari sepedanya.

Dahi Renji mengernyit, dia lalu menatap jam tangannya.

"Bukannya ini masih terlalu pagi? Baru jam 6 lebih 15, lagipula lihat! Masih sepi kan?, "kata Renji membela diri. Ia melihat sekitar dan memang baru ada segelintir siswa yang berada di area sekolah. Pagi ini memang ia diminta atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa Rukia untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

DUKK

"Wadauuuu!, " Renji menjerit kesakitan saat tangan kanan Rukia menjitak kepalanya. Ia pun menatap Rukia tajam sebagai bentuk protes. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang berkacak pinggang dengan tampang kesal.

"Aku telambat 15menit dari jadwal yang sudah kubuat bodoh! Dan itu semua gara-gara kau telat menjemputku!. "

Renji mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja tidur 2jam karena semalam ia begadang menonton bola sambil taruhandengan teman-temannya, dan saat Rukia menelfon, matanya masih tak mau terbuka dan dengan malas ia berjalan ketempat Rukia yang membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 10menit dari rumahnya.

"Huh!, " Renji hanya dapat mmendam kekesalannya.

"Pulang sana!, " usir Rukia galak.

"Aku memang akan pulang!, " balas Renji seraya memutar arah sepeda Rukia.

"Nanti aku pulang endiri, tak usah kau jemput, " kata Rukia.

Renji menoleh, "memang siapa yang mau menjeputmu?, " lalu ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat meninggalkan Rukia yang telah bersiap memukulnya.

"Sialan!. "

XOXOXO

_RUKIA POV_

Rukia POV

Sepeninggal Babon sialan itu, aku berjalan ke arah gerbang SMA KArakura. Aku melihat ke arah sepatuku, sepatu hitam polos tanpa ada segorespun warna lain, lalu kaos kaki putih, rok selutut dan seragam SMA yang masih terlihat baru dan rapi.

OK! Semua lengkap sesuai peraturan.

Sesampainya di sepan gerbang, aku berdiri diam, lalu kukeluarkan ponsel dari sdaku seragamku. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan.

'Lagi-lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya aku sendiri dan tak ada siapapun, ' gumamku dalam hati.

"Hallo Rukia?, "sapa sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati salah seorang teman sekelasku, bukan teman baru memang, dulu dia pernah satu SMP denganku, dia Momo, teman smp ku di SMP 1 Karakura, SMP pertamaku dulu ketika aku masih bersama Ichigo dan Kaien. Sepeninggal mereka,aku pindah ke SMP Karakura Timur. Salah satu alasan kepindahanku waktu itu adalah karena 'dia'.  
"Hai Momo, " balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selalu berangkat pagi yah?, "kata Momo.

Aku tertawa, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berangkat pagi saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, selebihnya...selalu tepat pada saat bel berbunyi.

"Kenapa dengan pipimu?. "

"Oh...Ini! Hanya tergores pecahan kaca kemarin, "kataku sambil mengelus luka di pipi kananku.

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati!. "

Aku hanyatersenyum mendengar nasihatnya.

"Kau mau kupotret?, "tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengengkat alis, heran, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?, " tanyaku.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kukira kau selalu memotret pada hari pertama masuk sekolah, "balas Momo.

"Hahah Kau benar Momo! Tolong ya!, " kataku seraya menyerahkan ponselku pada Momo. Dia menerimanya, aku pun mulai berjalan mengambil jarak dengan Momo. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku berhenti dan menghadap Momo.

"Siap?, " tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku menarik nafas sejenak.

Waktu seakan berputar kembali. Ini sama seperti 3tahun lalu. Saat hari pertama masuk SMP bersama Kaien dan Ichigo, bedanya kini aku hanya sendirian dan penuh kepalsuan. Ichigo memang kembali, tapi aku berharap agar dia tidak berurusan denganku walau aku sangat ingin bersamanya lagi.

Kulihat Momo mengambil posisi.

"Satu, " dia mulai memberi aba-aba.

Aku mulai memasang senyum 'palsu' yang selama ini selalu kutunjukkan.

"Dua. "

Ntah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berjalan mendekatiku dari arah belakang, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Tiga. "

Saat Momo mengatakan "Tiga " saat itu pula aku merasakan sebuah tangan melilit perutku dan merengkuhku. Aku dapat merasakan punggungku berimpit pada dada bidang seseorang. Senyum yang kutunjukkanpun menghilang seketika.

CLIK.

Belum sempat aku mengatasi keterkejutanku, Momo telah memotretku dan orang di belakangku.

"Hai Rukia? Bagaimana luka-lukamu?, " bisik orang itu tepat di samping telinga kananku.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung mendorong siku tangan kananku ke perutnya dengan keras.

"ARRRGGHHH!, " orang itu merintih, seketika itu pula tangannya yang melilit perutku terlepas. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil jarak dengannya.

Kulihat dia membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya, wajahnya tertutup rambut orangenya. Dia Ichigo! Aku yakin itu! Siapa lagi orang berambut aneh selain dia?

"Kau bertambah kuat Rukia! Dulu pukulanmu tak berarti apa-apa untukku. Sekarang, lihat! Pukulanmu membuat perutku sakit!, " kata Ichigo.

Aku tak memerdulikan perkataannya, "apa yang kau lakukan jeruk busuk?. "

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku jeruk busuk Midget!, " balasnya sambil berusaha berdiri tegak walau masih memegangi perutnya.

"Rukia...Ini..., " tanpa kusadari Momo sudah berdiri di sampingku, dia menyodorkan ponselku. Aku menerimanya, lalu kilihat pose mesraku dengan Ichigo yang berhasil Momo potret. Ugh! Apa sih yang Si Bodoh itu pikirkan?

"Dia Ichigo yang waktu itu Rukia?, "tanya Momo.

"Iya! Kau ternyata masih ingat Momo!, "jawabku. Aku hendak menghapus foto itu, tapi Ichigo lebih cepat mengambil ponselku tepat sebelum aku menekan tombol delete.

"Hey! Kembalikan!, " kataku seraya mencoba meraih ponselku dari tangan kanan Ichigo yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuatku tidak dapat meraih ponselku dari tangannya. Huh! Sial!

Dia terkekeh geli melihat usahaku yang sia-sia, "Kau masih saja pendek Rukia!, "katanya seraya berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Alisku mengernyit, akupun berlari mengejarnya, "Awas kau Strawberry Busuk!. "

Oh ya! Aku melupakan seseorang! Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Momo memandang aku dan Ichigo dengan heran.

"Terima kasih Momo! Aku duluan yah!, " teriakku.

Momo hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

XOXOXO

**2 JULI 20XX at 10.00PM**

Kelas terlihat sepi karena memang ini sedang jam istirahat. Hanya segelintir siswa yang berada di kelas termasuk aku, yang lain pergi ke kantin atau jalan-jalan. Aku berdiri di samping jendela, melihat murid kelas lain yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan dekat kelasku.

Bukannya aku tak mau membaur dengan yang lain. Disini baru sedikit orang yang kukenal, lagipula aku malas ke kantin. Aku harus berhemat! Karena gara-gara luka akibat kejadian kemarin aku terpaksa mengambil cuti kerja paruh waktuku.

Bosan melihat murid lain bermain basket, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kelas. Kuliha Ichigo berdiri disana bersama seorang gadis berambut keunguan yang dikucir dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah.

Tiba-tiba kulihat ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas lalu matanya tertuju padaku.

"Rukia! Kau di cari Kak Inoue, " katanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, heran. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar kelas. Saat melewati pintu, Ichigo bergeser memberiku jalan. Kulihat dengan ujung mataku, dia mengawasiku.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Ichigo berdiri, kulihat Kak Inoue menungguku.

"Kakak mencariku?, " tanyaku ketika aku berdiri di depannya.

Dia terlihat bingung, "um...Terima kasih untuk bentuannya kemarin, " katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Akh iya..., " jawabku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu? Apakah masih sakit?, " tanyanya lagi seraya memegang kedua tanganku lalu ia mengamati sekujur tubuhku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, " kataku menenangkan.

"Kau yakin?, "katanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya mengagguk sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah! Maaf kemarin aku tak sempat melihat keadaanmu, " katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kak! Bagaimana dengan luka-luka mu?, "tanyaku.

"Panggil Inoue saja! Berkat kau aku hanya mendapat tiga luka gores, tapi tidak apa-apa kok, "

Aku tersenyum.

Dia melepaskan tanganku lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berada di sampingnya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Ini! Sebagai ucapan maaf dan terima kasih, terimalah, " katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "tidak usah kak...eh Inoue... "

"Kumohon terimalah. Aku tak akan tenang kalau kau tak menerimanya, " katanya dengan wajah memelas.

Aku tidak tega melihat wajah cantiknya memelas seperti itu. Dengan agak ragu aku menerima bungkusan itu.

"Teriuma kasih, " kataku tulus.

Mulut Inoue terbuka, hendak menjawabku tapi...

"Kita memang pacaran kan Ichigo?, " suara gadis itu terdebgar sampai ketelingaku.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Inoue lagi. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku memang mengharapkannya tak berurusan denganku lagi tapi... ntah kenapa aku merasa tidak rela dia dengan gadis Ichigo sudah melupakan hubungannya denganku?Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menahan air mataku yang hendak keluar. Aku tak boleh terlihat sedih!

Aku mencoba tersenyum saat melihat Inoue tertawa. Aku mencoba mengembalikan ketenanganku, menutupi kegelapan hatiku dengan kepalsuan lagi.

_END OF RUKIA POV_

XOXOXO

**Di SISI LAIN**

Sesaat setelah Rukia keluar dari kelas, Ichigo terus mengawasinya tanpa memeperdulikan pembicaraan gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ichigo! Lihat! Bagaimana pendapatmu?, " tanya gadis itu seraya melihat seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Apa?, " tanya Ichigo acuh.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangmu tentang aku yang mengenakan seragam SMA ini?, " ulang gadis itu.

Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya sekilas lalu pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Rukia.

"Yeah.. Cocok. "

Gadis itu seperti tidak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo, dia memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Ichigoooo, " panggilnya manja.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat?, "tanya gadis itu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya tertuju pada objek yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Ichigo.

"Ah...tidak, " kata Ichigo mengelak sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di depannya.

"Sudah hampir bel, kembalilah ke kelasmu Sena, " kata Ichigo sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ugh...Aku masih ingin bersamamu Ichigo, " balas Sena sambil bergelanyut manja pada tangan kanan Ichigo.

"Ehm...Kalian seperti orang pacaran saja!, " kata Keigo yang baru saja datang dari Kantin bersama Ishida.

"Kita memang pacaran kan Ichigo?, " jawab Sena sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Hey! Aku tid..., "

"Apah! Kalian pacaran?, " tanya Keigo heboh.

"Ini tidak spert... "

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Ichigo terlihat panik. Dia menatap Rukia melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu, begitu pula Ishida yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia dan Inoue. Ichigo melihat Inoue telah menghilang dibalik lorong, dan Rukia sudah masuk ke kelas. Dengan sedikit kasar Ichigo melepaskan tangan Sena dari tangannya.

"Ichigooo!, " teriak Sena dengan kesal saat Ichigo menampis tangannya.

Tapi ichigo tidak memperdulikannya. Dia berjalan cepat masuk ke kelas.

TBC...

* * *

OKeh...Maksih bwt yang dah baca n review...ekekekekek...Chap ini sedikit yah? huhuhu lagi mudik neh jadi kaga isa bwt banyak2 ToT... Chap selanjutnya agak lama karena saia sudah berjanji akan melanjutkan fic saia yang satunya akakkakaka.

Oceh deh.. Bye-Bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo or Kubo Tite? Argh! Yang bwt bleach dag XD**

Right Here 5...

**2JULI 20XX at 03.15**

Suasana masih terlihat lengang ketika Gadis bermata violet itu memasuki bus yang akan mengantarnya sampai rumah. Baru ada sekitar 5bangku penumpang yang terisi, Gadis pendek yang tak lain adalah Rukia memilih duduk pada bangku paling belakang, selain karena tak ingin di ganggu,di bangku paling belakang juga ia dapat turun dengan cepat lewat pintu belakang bus. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas lalu membacanya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah bus kembali berjalan, kendaraan umum itu kembali berhenti, lalu dari pintu depan bus muncullah seorang pemuda berambut orange. Pemuda mengarahkan matanya keseluruh penjuru bus lalu pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang terduduk di bangku paling belakang bus yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis itu lalu duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Rukia menoleh karena merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia nampak terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda berambut orange yang tak lain adalah Ichigo telah duduk disana.

"Kau?."

"Yo Rukia!," balas Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum menanggapi keheranan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau naik bus ini?," tanya Rukia heran, seingatnya bus yang ia tumpangi sekarang arahnya berlawanan dengan arah rumah Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?," tanya Ichigo sambil merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran bus.

"Bukankah bus ini berlawanan arah dengan arah rumahmu?," tanya Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo heran.

Ichigopun memandang mata violet Rukia lalu tersenyum, "kau peduli denganku Rukia?," sindir Ichigo.

Rukia membuang muka, "Terserah kau sajalah Baka Mikan!." Gadis itupun kembali menekuni aktivitasnya yang sempet terganggu.

3menit kemudian, sedikit demi sedikit bangku-bangku penumpang yang kosong mulai terisi. Bahkan sekarang lorong bus pun terisi oleh orang-orang yang tak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Suasana yang tadinya lengang kini menjadi ramai, Rukia memilih memasukkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca ke dalam tasnya, gadis bermata violet itu sudah tak dapat lagi berkonsentrasi membaca.

"Huh panas sekali!," gerutu Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Rukia mendengarnya tapi tak menanggapi, matanya terus tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Rukia duduk. Wajah gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat pucat. Gadis yang Rukia awasi mengenakan seragam SMA juga, tapi Rukia tak mengenali dari sekolah mana gadis itu berasal karena motif seragam yang gadis berambut hitam pakai berbeda dari yang Rukia kenakan.

Rukiapun berdiri karena ia merasa wajah gadis itu bertambah pucat.

"Kau mau kemana?," tanya Ichigo heran melihat Rukia berdiri.

"Jaga bangkuku jangan sampai di duduki oleh orang lain kecuali oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam," kata Rukia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hey! Gadis berambut hit...," kata-kata Ichigo terpotong karena Rukia sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. 'Apa maksudnya? Gadis berambut hitam kan banyak!' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Disisi lain Rukia dengan susah payah menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri di lorong bus untuk menghampiri gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Rukia sesampainya di depan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh, ia nampak terkejut dengan orang asing di depannya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaannya, "um...um...ya..Aku baik-baik saja," balas gadis itu.

Rukia mengernyitkan alis, "kau bohong! Jelas-jelas wajahmu pucat kau bilang baik-baik saja?," bentak Rukia sedikit marah.

"ah...ehm...Iya aku memang sedang flu, tapi aku baik-baik saja kok," balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ck...lebih baik kau duduk disana!," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk bangku paling belakang yang menjadi tempat duduknya tadi.

"Ah...Tidak terima kasih, "tolak gadis itu.

"Ck...Sudahlah! Kau duduk saja di sana! Aku akan berdiri disini, "kata Rukia.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, menimang-nimang tawaran Rukia lalu akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Baiklah um...umm..."

"Panggil aku Rukia, " balas Rukia.

"Aku Sun-Sun dari SMA Hueco Mundo. Um...Terima kasih Rukia-san," kata Sun-sun sambil tersenyum,

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Rukia. Lalu Sun-sunpun ia berjalan kearah bangku yang di tunjuk oleh Rukia tadi.

Setelah melihat gadis itu terduduk, Rukia kembali tersenyum. Tangan Rukia mulai berpegangan pada sebuah pegangan yang menggantung di langit-langit bus. Laju bus semakin kencang membuat tubuh mungil Rukia terdesak oleh orang-orang di sampingnya. Rasa perih pada luka-lukanya kembali terasa karena tubuh gadis itu terus bergesekan dengan dengan orang lain. Pegangan Rukia sempat terlepas saat ia terdorong oleh orang di sampingnya, Ketika ia hendak kembali berpegangan, tiba-tiba suara decit roda bus menggema dengan keras pertanda sang sopir mengerem mendadak lalu tak lama kemudian laju bus berhenti. Secara otomatis tubus semua penumpang di dalamnya terdorong kedepan. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, tubuh gadis itu terhempas kedepan dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang menarik tubuhnya dari belakang. Beberapa penumpang mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada sopir bus dan yang lainnya hanya dapat mengelus dada. Rukia berbalik hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menariknya dari belakang, tapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok Ichigolah yang menolongnya, gadis itu langsung saja memasang wajah cemberut, seolah-olah ia tak suka dengan Ichigo.

"Kau lagi!," gumam Rukia seraya memalingkan wajahnya karena ia tak ingin matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata musim gugur Ichigo.

"Yo Rukia!," balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau sudah berdiri di belakangku?," tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu berdiri diantara orang-orang yang kau tak kenal, apalagi badanmu kecil pasti kau akan terhimpit oleh mereka, iya kan?," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam, "diam kau Jeruk! Aku tak butuh pertolonganmu!," kata Rukia tajam, gadis itu berharap pemuda di depannya akan marah dan meninggalkannya, tapi harapannya pupus seketika karena Ichigo tak beranjak sedikitpun dari hadapan Rukia.

"Begitukah Nona Kuchiki?," tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya lagi, jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo mengenai wajahnya. "Pergi kau Baka Mikan!," usir Rukia.

"Aku tak akan pergi," balas Ichigo pelan, Rukia tak menanggapi, tangan Gadis itu kembali akan berpegangan pada sebuah pegangan bus ketika kendaraan umum itu tiba-tiba saja kembali melaju. Tubuh para penumpang kembali terdorong kedepan, begitu pula dengan Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu terkejut karena bus tiba-tiba saja melaju, tangannya yang tak berpegangan pada apapun menyebabkan tubuh gadis itu terdorong ke depan. Tanpa diperintah tangan kanannya mencari pegangan agar tubuhnya tak terjatuh kedepan. Dan saat tangan Rukia berhasil mencengkeram lengan Ichigo saat itu pulalah siku pria di belakang Rukia tak sengaja terdorong kedepan dan menekan tepat pada luka di pinggung gadis itu.

"Arrrgghhh," Rukia menjerit kecil, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Ichigo sambil meringis menahan sakit, sementara kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram lengan Ichigo dengan kuat berharap agar rasa sakit pada lukanya dapat berkurang.

Disisi lain, Ichigo terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja bus bergerak. Ia melihat Rukia hampir terjatuh ke depan. Saat pemuda itu hendak mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menarik gadis itu agar tak terjatuh tapi tangan Rukia sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram lengannya. Ichigo nampak terkejut namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyum itu seketika menghilang dari wajah tampannya ketika mendengar Rukia menjerit kecil, apalagi tangan gadis itu makin kuat mencengkeram kedua lengannya. Pikiran Ichigo langsung tertuju pada luka-luka yang Rukia alami kemarin siang. Dan benar saja, Ichigo melihat luka di punggung Rukia tertekan oleh siku seorang pria di belakang gadis itu. Dengan cepat tangan kiri Ichigo menepis siku laki-laki itu, lalu tangannya itu melilitkan perut Rukia, menarik tubuh gadis itu agar mendekat padanya sekaligus melindungi gadis itu agar tak ada tangan-tangan jahil yang menyentuh tubuh gadis dihadapannya itu. Kepala Ichigo sedikit merunduk untuk memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Ia ingin melindungi gadis itu, gadis yang ia cintai yang ia tinggalkan 2tahun yang lalu. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Ichigo dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Rukia, 'wangi lavender. Masih tak berubah' gumamnya dalam hati. Rasa sesal kembali menyeruak di dadanya membuat udara disekitarnya terasa sesak untuk dihirup. Tanpa sadar tangan pemuda itu mempererat pelukannya.

Saat Rukia tak merasakan lagi rasa sakit pada lukanya saat itu pulalah ia sadar, ia ada dalam pelukan Ichigo. Tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka sehingga Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo di tengkuknya. Rukia juga dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Ichigo dari jarak sedekat itu. 'wangi matahari musim panas, masih sama seperti dulu,' gumam Rukia dalam hati. Sekelebet ingatan masa lalu menghampirinya, membuat dada gadis itu terasa sesak karena udara disekitarnya menjadi terasa berat untuk dihirup, gadis itu hanya dapat mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sesak itu. Tanpa sadar cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Ichigo semakin kuat dan sebutir kristal bening mengalir di pipi kanannya. 'Aku merindukanmu Ichi...,'gumamnya dalam hati.

Dalam suasana yang tak sengaja terbentuk itu, dalam hati masing-masing mereka berharap agar waktu dapat berhenti supaya mereka dapat terus melepaskan kerinduan yang mereka pendam selama ini tanpa memikirkan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

XOXOXO

**15 JULI 20XX at 8.10AM**

Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya beberapa jam lalu, membangunkan setiap insan yang tertidur dengan cahayanya yang menyembul dari celah jendela tiap-tiap rumah. Walau terasa malas, mereka harus bengun dan menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, ntah itu sekolah ataupun bekerja. Suasana di jalan dan tempat-tempat umum yang tadinya lengang kini mulai ramai dengan hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang menjalankan aktivitasnya. Begitu halnya dengan suasana SMA Karakura, sekolah yang tadinya sepi perlahan menjadi ramai oleh kedatangan murid-murid yang akan menuntut ilmu disana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih 10menit, pertanda 10menit yang lalu bel masuk telah dibunyikan di SMA Karakura. Seorang gadis pendek berambut hitam berjalan tergesa melewati salah satu lorong sekolah, nafasnya tak teratur dan suara langkahnya menggema disetiap lorong. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Rukia itu menatap jam tangannya untuk kesekian kali berharap waktu akan berputar ulang ke 10 menit yang lalu agar ia tak mendapatkan hukuman atas keterlambatannya.

"Akh sial!," umpatnya kesal sambil kembali berlari mengejar waktu. Gadis itu merasa kesal karena ia terlambat dipagi itu dan guru yang mengajar dijam pertama di kelasnya adalah salah satu guru killer di sekolah itu.  
Beberapa meter sebelum gadis itu mencapai kelasnya, matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut orange dan seorang gadis berambut keunguan yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Happy brithday Ichigo!," kata gadis berambut keunguan itu sambil memeluk pemuda berambut orange , pemuda itu nampak tak bereaksi, mengetahui hal itu, gadis berambut keunguan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?,"tanya gadis bernama Sena itu. Ichigo hanya memandang mata gadis itu lalu tersenyum,"ya, terima kasih."

"Hanya itu?," tanya Sena.

"Lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke kelasmu," lanjut Ichigo. Sena makin menekuk wajahnya menandakan kalau ia tak setuju dengan kata-kata pemuda di depannya itu.

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu," protes gadis itu sambil bergelanyut manja pada lengan kanan Ichigo, pemilik mata amber itu segera bereaksi, ia menampis tangan gadis itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kelasmu!," kata Ichigo dengan tegas. Wajah gadis itu bertambah cemberut, "kenapa sih kau selalu menghindariku?."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, ia mulai merasa kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku menyuruhmu kembali ke kelasmu agar kau tidak dimarahi oleh sensei yang mengajarmu pagi ini," jelas Ichigo, Sena terdiam lalu beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum karena merasa pemuda di depannya memperhatikannya,"baiklah! Aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Dan ini hadiah untukmu!, "kata gadis itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Ichigo sempat mengernyitkan dahi sebelum dia akhirnya menggeleng, "tak usah."

Sena kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya, "ini hadiah untukmu! Kumohon jangan menolaknya!," kata gadis itu dengan nada mwmohon. Ichigo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "ucapanmu saja sudah cukup. Lebih baik hadiah itu untukmu saja."

"Ini kubelikan khusus untukmu Ichi!."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tid…,"

"Kalau kau tak mau menerimanya aku trak akan mau kembali ke kelasku!," ancam Sena. Pemuda berambut orange itu mendengus kesal, lalu dengan terpaksa ia menerima bungkusan itu dari tangan gadis di depannya. Wajah Sena seketika sumringah, gadis berambut keunguan itu kembali memeluk tubuh pemuda di depannya. Ichigo buru-buru melepas pelukan gadis itu, "pulanglah ke kelasmu."

Sena sebenarnya akan memprotes sikap Ichigo tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu berjalan dengan riang ke kelasnya.  
Sementara itu, Rukia yang sedari melihat kejadian di depan kelasnya hanya diam tak berkutik. Rasa cemburu dan kesal yang tak dapat ia luapkan membuat nafasnya tak beraturan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena menyadari tak ada harapan lagi untuknya dihati Ichigo karena ternyata pemuda itu telah memiliki gadis lain yang lebih memperhatikan pemuda itu. Walaupun memang hal itu yang ia harapkan namun tak ayal juga hatinya yang masih memiliki rasa terhadap pemuda berambut orange itu terasa sakit melihat adegan mesra yang baru saja terjadi di depannya.  
Rukia mencoba menelah ludah, mencoba menerima semua yang terjadi. Namun tenggorokannyapun terasa sangat susah untuk menelan ludahnay sendiri. Gadis itu mulai mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas.  
Saat melihat gadis yang telah dinantinya sedari tadi datang, Ichigo memasang senyum.

"Hay Rukia!," sapa pemuda itu.

Rukia tak menjawab sapaan Ichigo, "bisakah kau tak menghalangi jalan?." Kata gadis bermata violet itu karena Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas.

kembali tersenyum, "aku menunggumu."

Rukia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, "ada perlu apa?," tanya gadis itu tajam.

"Kau tak ingat ini hari apa?," tanya Ichigo.

"Rabu," jawab Rukia spontan.

"Bodoh! Maksudku mungkin hari ini ada sesuatu yang harus kau ucapkan padaku?," tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum misterius.

Rukia mengernyitkan alis, "tidak ada. Sudahlah! Cepat menyingkir dari situ!," kata Rukia.

Pemuda pemilik mata amber itu tak bergeming, "tak ada? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi Rukia!."

"Kubilang tidak ada ya tidak ada bodoh! Cepat menyingkir!," ucap Rukia kesal sambil mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Ichigo hanya hanya terdorong 2langkah karena memang tangan Rukia hanya dapat mendorong tubuhnya dengan jarak itu namun hal itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Rukia karena hanya dengan menorong tubuh pemuda di depannya sejauh 2langkah sudah membut tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Wajah Ichigo tampak menyiratkan kekecewaan karena gadis itu tak memberikan ucapan apapun saat ulang tahunnya.  
Rukia berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan diiringi tatapan teman sekelasnya yang merasa heran dengan pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia beberapa saat lalu. Gadis itu nampak tak peduli, ketika ia sudah terduduk di bangkunya ia menatap keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Dengan berat gadis itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan berharap rasa sesak di hatinya juga akan hilang seiring keluarnya nafas itu. Tapi semua itu tak terjadi, gadis itu tetap saja merasa sesak di dadanya. Bayangan adegan pertikaian kecilnya dengan Ichigo tadi dan juga adegan mesra Ichigo dan Sena terus berputar di kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah, 'tentu saja aku tidak lupa Ichigo. Aku selalu mengingatnya. Selamat Ulang tahun Ichi, semoga kau bahagia dengannya," gumam Rukia dalam hati.

XoXOXO

**15 JULI 20XX at 08.10PM**

Rukia's POV

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Rukia-chan!," kata seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri di depanku. Dia adalah Bos-ku, Yoruichi-san.

"Sama-sama Yoruichi-san. Terima kasih juga kuenya," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahah itu tidak seberapa! Besok jangan lupa datang lagi ya!," kata Yoruichi sama sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Aku tertawa kecil, "tentu! Aku pulang dulu Yoruichi-san! Permisi," kataku sambil membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan bos-ku itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Rukia-chan!, " katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Aku menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya lalu memberikan sebuah senyum kecil setelah itu aku berjalan meninggalkan kedai roti yang sudah menjadi tempat kerja part-time ku.

Saat aku melewati pintu kedai itu, angin malam berembus menerpa wajahku, menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku dan menjadikannya berantakan. Daun-daun pohon ek nampak berguguran di depan kedai, jalanan terlihat lengang, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang kulihat. Aku merapatkan jaketku karena pori-poriku mulai merangsang hawa dingin di sekitarku.

Aku menatap jam tanganku yang menempel pada tangan kananku. Pukul 08.10.

'Kenapa sepi sekali?,' gumamku dalam hati sambil menengok ke sekitarku. Akupun mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari Kedai tempatku bekerja ini.

Aku hampir sampai di bangku halte bus ketika manik mataku menangkap 2sosok pemuda yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda sedang menodongkan sebilah pisau lipat kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

'Pemalakan?' gumamku dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu nampak menyerahkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam *aku yakin itu adalah dompetnya* pada pemuda yang memegang pisau.

Pemuda berambut merah jambu itu melihat keadaan sekitarnya-dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang melihatnya dan dia tidak melihaku yang berdiri bersebrangan dengannya karena memang tubuhku terlindungi oleh 2pohon di depanku- sebelum akhirnya merebut dompet itu dari tangan pemuda berambut hitam. Lalu akhirnya pemuda berambut merah muda itu berlari menjauh, ntah kenapa aku merasa geram. 'Kenapa dia -pemuda berambut hitam- diam saja? dasar bodoh!,' gerutuku dalam hati.

Tanpa diperintah, aku berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu setelah sosok 'pemalak' itu menghilang di tikungan.

"Hey! Kenapa kau diam saja?," tanyaku setelah sampai di depan pemuda yang juga berwajah polos itu. Dia mendongak, dan dengan jelas aku dapat melihat ekspresi kecewa dan sedih di raut wajahnya.

"Anooo, K..kau siapa?," tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, aku melihat semuanya tadi. Kenapa kau...ummm."

"Hanatarou. Namaku Yamada Hanatarou," balas pemuda itu, ternyata dia tau maksudku.

"Hanatarou, kenapa kau tidak melawannya tadi?," tanyaku heran.

Hanatarou menunduk lalu kudengar dia menghela nafas, "aku pasti akan kalah, aku tidak jago berkelahi, lagipula dia membawa pisau."

"Ck...Kau takut heh?," sindirku.

"..."

"Ck...Baiklah! Aku akan mengejarnya -pemuda berambut merah muda-," kataku sambil hendak berlari meninggalkan Hanatarou. Baru saja aku hendak mengambil langkah, pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik ujung bajuku.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh berkelahi dengannya! Biarkan saja! Aku akan bekerja lebih keras untuk mengganti uang itu." kata Hanatarou pelan.

Seketika itu aku berbalik dan menatapnya, "kenapa?."

Hanatarou mendongak, "heh?."

"Kenapa kau harus bekerja lebih keras untuk mengganti uang itu?," tanyaku lagi.

Dia menunduk, "uang itu untuk biaya perawatan ayahku yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit."

"Ayahmu?," tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya. Ayahku di rawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kerja satu bulan lalu. Dia orang tuaku satu-satunya makanya aku bekerja keras untuk biaya pengobatannya, tapi uang hasil kerjaku... Ah sudahlah! Nanti aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi, " katanya dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ada rasa iri pada hatiku. Rasa iri karena pemuda di depanku ini masih memiliki orang tuanya-ayahnya-, kerana ia masih dapat membalas kebaikan ayahnya dengan cara membiayai pengobatan ayahnya dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Rasa iri karena dia masih dapat merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Ntah kenapa aku merasa semakin geram pada 'pemalak' itu. Tekad untuk merebut kembali dompet Hanatarou semakin memenuhi hatiku.

"Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu." kataku dengan suara tegas yang membuat wajah Hanatarou terangkat kembali.

"Tidak boleh! Kau itu perempuan! Bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Sudah biarkan saja dia!," balasnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengetahui alasan kenapa pemuda ini melarangku mengambil dompetnya yang telah dicuri. Dia tak ingin aku terluka karena menolongnya.

"Aku tetap akan mengambilnya."

"Tidak Bol.."

"Hey...'Mengambil' itu bukan berarti aku akan berkelahi dengannya," kataku menenangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana..."

"Sudahlah! Kau tunggu saja disini," kataku sambil melepas jaket yang kukenakan, "pakai ini! Kau bisa masuk angin kalau hanya memakai baju lengan pendek dan jeans pendek di luar sini, lalu aku titip ini," kataku sambil menyerahkan jaketku dan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi kue sisa kedai yang di berikan Yoruichi-san padaku tadi.

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku lengsung berlari menjauh.

XOXOXO

Kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalanan kota Karakura yang lengang, mencoba mencari jejak pemuda berambut merah muda dengan instingku. Disetiap persimpangan aku pasti akan dihadapkan pada kebimbangnan, kekiri atau ke kanan? lurus atau belok? Aku hanya dapat mengikuti kata hatiku, dan aku menemukannya! Aku melihatnya memasuki sebuah minimarket. Akupun segera berlari ke arah minimarket pintu masuk minimarket "HANA", aku mengatur nafasku sebelum akhirnya aku memasuki pintu minimarket.

Kulihat pelayan minimarket tersenyum kearahku, akupun membalas senyumnya. Setelah itu aku berjalan mendekati 'pencopet' yang berdiri di stand makanan ringan. Aku berdiri tepat disampingnya dan berpura-pura akan memilih makanan ringan, tapi di balik itu semua, mataku mengawasinya. Aku mencari dimana kira-kira dia menyimpan dompet hanatarou. Dan beruntungnya pemuda berambut merah jambu itu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam dari saku jaketnya, dia nampak menghitung jumlah uang yang ada disana lalu tersenyum kecil. Dan aku yakin itu adalah dompet yang dia curi dari Hanatarou. Kenapa aku beranggapan begitu? kalau misalnya kau membawa uang untuk berbelanja, kau pasti tak akan lupa jumlah uang yang kau bawa kan?.

Kulihat lagi dia memasukkan dompet hitam itu ke saku belakang celana jeans nya. Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengambil dompet itu? Tanpa sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada sepasang sepatu kets yang kukenakan. Tali sepatu kaki kananku terlepas. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kulihat 'pencopet' itu berjalan menjauh, akupun segera menjalankan rencanaku. Aku berjalan di belakangnya lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba aku mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang dengan keras dan saat itulah dengan cepat tangan kananku menarik dompet Hanatarou dari saku belakang jeans pemuda itu, dan sebelum pemuda itu berbalik aku pura-pura terjatuh-padahal aku akan menyembunyikan dompet itu di saku bjuku-.

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menatapku dan terlihat akan memarahiku, tapi aku segera memasang wajah memelasku, "ah...Maaf, tali sepatuku terlepas dan aku menginjaknya, maa...maaff," aku berdiri lalu membungkukkan badanku.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis, kulihat dia menatap sepatuku untuk memastikan kebenaran ucapanku lalu ia menatapku kembali. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu berkata, "harusnya kau lebih hati-hati!."

Bagus! Dia tidak curiga padaku! "Ah...Sekali lagi maaf," aku kembali membungkukkan badanku.

"Ya sudah! Pergi sana!," usirnya.

Akupun tersenyum, dengan langkah yang kubuat biasa saja aku meninggalkan minimarket itu, namun setelah keluar dari sana aku segera berlari ketempat Hanatarou. Aku tersenyum lebar mengingat usaha nekatku yang tidak sia-sia. Saat sampai di sebuah persimpangan, ku dengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku, sebelum sempat aku menoleh, aku merasa sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangan kananku. Akupun menoleh dan mataku terbelalakmelihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depanku.

"I-Ichigo..?," kataku terbata.

Mata Ichigo menatap tajam mataku, "kenapa kau melakukan itu Rukia?."

"A-apa?," tanyaku masih terbata, masih kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Dia mendesis kecil, "kenapa kau mencuri?," tanyanya tajam.

Mataku terbelalak, apakah dia melihatnya? "Kau melihatnya?."

"Aku melihat semua Rukia! SEMUANYA!," katanya tajam.

**END OF RUKIA POV**

**ICHIGO POV**

Sial! Gara-gara harus mengerjakan tugas Kimia di rumah Ishida sepulang sekolah, aku jadi pulang larut malam**.** Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 7.55 ketika aku meninggalkan rumah Ishida.

Drrrrtt...Drrrrtt..Drttt..

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Tanganku secara otomatis merogoh saku celana jeans ku untuk mengambil benda itu. Kulihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Yuzu.

_Ichi-Nii kenapa belum pulang? Ayah mengkhawatirkanmu, dia menyuruhmu segera pulang._

Dasar Si Tua itu! Kenapa aturan di rumah itu semua anggota keluarga harus sudah dirumah maksimal jam 7.00 sih? Aku segera mengetik sms balasan pada Yuzu.

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan_

Aku hendak memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celana jeans ku lagi ketika benda itu kembali bergetar. Pesan balasan dari Yuzu.

_Kalau begitu bisa tidak Ichi-Nii mampir ke minimarket "Hana" untuk membeli beberapa mie instan?_

Aku kembali mengetik balasan.

_Ya._

Akupun memasukkan ponselku pada celana jeansku. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah minimarket "Hana" yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Ishida. Dan setelah sampai beberapa meter dari minima_r_ket "Hana" aku melihat seorang gadis yang amat sangat kukenal memasuki minimarket itu. Seukir senyum terukir di wajahku, aku semakin mempercepat langkahku kearah pintu minimarket. Saat aku memasuki minimarket itu aku melihat seorang pelayan tersenyum padaku, akupun membalas senyumnya. Aku hendak mendekati gadis pendek itu namun langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat gadis pendek itu dengan sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda berambut merah muda dari arah belakang lalu walaupun terlihat sangat cepat aku juga melihat tangan kanan gadis itu menarik sebuah dompet dari saku celana jeans pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh.

Mataku terbelalak sempurna melihat kejadian itu. Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin Rukia...mencuri?

Aku segera menyembunyikan sosokku pada sebuah rak bumbu-bumbu dapur ketika kulihat Rukia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan minimarket. Tak kuingat lagi apa yang menjadi tujuanku memasuki minimarket itu. Sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu minimarket dan aku masing terpaku disini. Rukia mencuri? dan seketika itu pula aku tersadar. Aku berlari meninggalkan minimarket itu. Aku menengok ke kanan dan kekiri mencari sosok Rukia yang menghilang. Namun aku memilih jalan lurus karena aku tau dia pasti akan menunggu bus di halte yang berada agak jauh dari sini. Setelah beberapa saat berlari, mataku pun menangkap sosoknya yang juga sedang berlari. Segera saja aku mempercepat lariku setelah jarakku dengannya dekat aku segera mencengkeram lengan kanannya.

**END OF ICHIGO POV**

"Aku melihat semuanya Rukia! SEMUANYA!," kata Ichigo tajam.

Rukia menghela nafas sesaat lalu mulai membalas perkataan pemuda di hadapannya, "lalu?."

"Kembalikan dompet yang kau curi!," kata pemuda berambut orange itu tegas.

Seketika mata Rukia membulat, bagaimana tidak? pemuda itu menyuruhnya mengembalikan dompet yang telah di curinya dengan susah payah!

"Aku tidak mau!," balas Rukia tegas.

Ichigo mempererat cengkeramannya karena geram dan Rukia hanya dapat meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau sadar? Kau baru saja melakukan tindakan kriminal Rukia!," bentak Ichigo dengan rahang mengeras.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?."

"Kau bisa dimasukkan dalam penjara kalau kau ketahuan!," bentak Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menarik ujung bibirnya, "itu urusanku!Kalau itu terjadi, aku yang akan menjalaninya bukan kau!," balas Rukia sengit.

Rahang Ichigo semakin mengeras, dia menyeret tangan kanan Rukia dengan kasar, "ayo kita kembalikan dompet itu dan minta maaf!."

Rukia meronta, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena kekuatannya dengan kekuatan Ichigo berbeda jauh.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau dengar? Aku tidak mau!," teriak Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh, "tapi kau harus melakukannya! Kau harus mengembalikan dompet itu!," kata Ichigo sambil mempererat cengkeramannya. Rukia kembali meringis menahan sakit dan rasa panas di lengan kanannya, "sa-sakitt..," gumam Rukia pelan, dan Ichigo menyadari kesalahannya, pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan raut wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat sangat karena menyadari dirinya kembali menyakiti gadis di depannya.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo pelan.

Menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya melepaskan cengkeramannya, Rukia tersenyum kecil. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menendang perut pemuda berambut orange itu lalu segera berlari menjauh. 'Maaf Ichi, aku harus melakukannya.' gumam gadis bermata violet itu dalam hati.

Ichigo meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja mendapat tendangan dari Rukia. Terasa perih, namun hanya sebentar, karena ia tidak boleh terus menerus merasa sakit. Dia harus segera mengejar gadis bermata violet itu.

Rukia berlari sekuat tenaga. Gadis itu terus menambah kecepatannya karena menyadari Ichigo masih mengejarnya, dia tidak mau tertangkap oleh Ichigo dan dipaksa mengembalikan dompet itu pada si pemuda berambut merah muda. Tidak akan mau!. Nafas gadis bermata violet itu semakin tidak beraturan, tenaganya sudah hampir habis apalagi kalau mengingat bahwa gadis itu belum memakan apapun sejak tadi siang. Penglihatan gadis itu terasa semakin buram, namun tekadnya untuk tidak tertangkap lebih besar dari apaun. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia berpapasan dengan sekelompok orang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai, dan gadis itu nampak mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kenapa kau berlari-lari nak?," tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata.

Rukia menghentikan larinya, nafasnya tak beraturan, "a-a-aku hen-hendak diperkosa," balas Rukia dengan wajah memelas.

3orang laki-laki itu nampak terkejut.

"Siapa yang hendak memperkosamu?," tanya laki-laki yang paling tambun diantara mereka.

Gadis bermata itu tersenyum samar, idenya berhasil, "seorang pemuda berambut orange, dia masih mengejarku. Aku permisi dulu, " kata Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Gadis itu nampak tersenyum kecil, 'ini akan menahan Ichigo' gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah sosok Rukia menghilang, Ichigo berlari melewati gerombolan orang itu. Namun laki-laki berkacamata menahannya.

Ichigo mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap tajam ketiga laki-laki itu, "ada apa?."

"Kau itu brengsek sekali!," kata si laki-laki tambun sambil mengeram kesal.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak, bagaimana tidak? Tiga laki-laki tak dikenal mengatainya brengsek?

"Memangnya kenapa?," tanya Ichigo.

"Berani-beraninya kau hampir memperkosa gadis kecil itu! Beginikah kelakuan pemuda jaman sekarang?," marah laki-laki berambut cepak yang sedari tadi diam sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam, 'aku?memperkosa? Siapa?,' gumam Ichigo dalam hati, pemuda bermata amber itu masih tak mengerti perkataan laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku memperkosa gadis kecil?," tanya Ichigo.

"Cih! Kau masih tak mau mengaku rupanya! Kau akan hampir memperkosa gadis kecil yang sedang kau kejar sekarang kan?," kata si laki-laki tambun sambiil mempererat cengramannya pada kerah Ichigo.

Otak Ichigo mulai meresapi setiap perkataan laki-laki di depannya, 'memperkosa? gadis kecil? yang kukehar?' dan akhirnya Ichigo mengenyadari perkataan laki-laki itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum, 'jadi ini rencanamu Rukia? Baiklah akan kulayani permainanmu' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo terkekeh geli mangingat betapa pintarnya Rukia memikirkan sebuah ide dalam keadaan genting, namun kelakuan Ichigo itu malah dianggap sebaliknya oleh ketiga laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hah?," tanya laki-laki berambut cepak.

"Maaf ...pffff... Sepertinya kalian salah paham!," kata Ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

Ketiga laki-laki itu nampak mengerutkan alis pertanda kalau mereka heran.

"Salah paham?," ulang laki-laki berkaca mata sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Gadis itu adalah...,"

XOXOXO

Sementara itu, Rukia menyadari bahwa Ichigo sudah tidak mengejarnya, diapun mulai menghentikan larinya lalu bersandar pada sebuah tembok sambil mengatur nafasnya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan karena rencananya berjalan lancar. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur gadis bermata violet itu kembali berjalan menuju arah halte.

Saat harus melewati sebuah persimpangan lagi tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar langkah kaki orang dibelakangnya, Rukia tak mengindahkan langkah kaki itu smpai akhirnya ia merasa lengannya kembali di cengkeram seseorang. Gadis itu menoleh dan seketika itu matanya terbelalak karena ternyata Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan nafas tersengal.

Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum menikmati keterkejutan gadis di depannya, "terkejut heh?."

Rukia tersadar, seketika itu ia kembali memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Ichigo.

"Lepaskan Aku!," teriak Rukia sambil menncengkeram tangan Ichigo yang mencengkeram tangannya.

"Tidak akan pernah Rukia! Aku tak akan pernah tertipu lagi olehmu," kata Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

Wajah Rukia menjadi pucat, bukan hanya karena ia belum makan tapi juga karena kali ini tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk melarikan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul 2orang wanita dari sebuah rumah, otak Rukia kembali mendapatkan ide. Namun sayang Ichigo dapat membaca dengan jelas ide itu dari mata violet Rukia. Saat Rukia akan menjalankan idenya, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia, "jangan lari-lari lagi ya Rukia. Lihat wajahmu menjadi pucat karena kebanyakan lari," kata Ichigo dengan nada mesra. Lalu Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Rukia, "kau tak akan bisa menjalankan rencanamu untuk kedua kalinya."

Wajah Rukia bertambah pucat menyadari benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatannya untuk kabur. Tapi gadis itu pantang menyerah, dia masih memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

"Wah...kalian mesra sekali," komentar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, "terima kasih."

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali gadis manis?," tanya seorang wanita lagi yang berambut bob pendek.

Ichigo memandang wajah gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya yang memang terlihat pucat, "ah...Tunanganku ini memang belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang dan sekarang aku akan mengajaknya makan," balas Ichigo. Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam,matanya seakan berkata 'apa-apaan kau? Beraninya menyebutku tunanganmu!'

"Oh...begitu. Kalian bertunangan? Pantas mesra sekali," kata wanita berambut panjang sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Iya," balas Ichigo sambil mempererat pelukannya pada bahu Rukia.

"Bukan! Dia bukan tunanganku!," bentak Rukia sambil menyentak tangan Ichigo yang berada di bahunya.

Kedua wanita tak di kenal itu nampak mengerutkan alis karena bingung. Ichigo akan membuka mulut tapi Rukia keburu menyahut, "dia hampir memperkosaku!."

Wanita berambut hitam panjang nampak sangat terkejut sampai-sampai mulutnya terbuka, sedangkan wanita berambut bob hanya dapat mengerutkan alis.

"Benarkah?,"tanya wanita berambut bob sambil menatap Ichigo tajam. Rukia mengangguk-angguk, "benar! Aku hamp...,"

Perjataan Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo segera menyela, "ah maaf, tunanganku ini memang masih agak malu-malu untuk mengakuiku sebagai tunangannya. Aku hanya akan mengajaknya makan malam karena aku menghawatirkannya, tapi dia malah mengatakan bahwa aku akan memperkosanya," kata Ichigo sambil memasang wajah memelas dan kecewa. Dua wanita itu menunjukkan wajah kasian kepada Ichigo, dan Rukia yang mengetahui hal itu segera bertindak,"tidak! Dia mem..."

"Gadis manis harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki tunangan yang tampan dan baik seperti dia. Dia hanya akan mengajakmu makan karena mengkhawatirkanmu," kata wanita berambut bob sambil menepuk kepala Rukia pelan.

"Ta-tapi ...,"

"Ayolah Rukia, ikutlah makan malam denganku. Wajahmu terlihat semakin pucat! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil kembali merangkuh tubuh Rukia lalu pemuda itu mencium kening gadis bermata violet itu dengan lembut. Akting Ichigo yang semakin menyakinkan membuat kedua wanita asing di depannya percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Ichigo.

"Ikuti saja perkataan tunanganmu Rukia,dia orang yang baik!Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," kata wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"...", Rukia tak mampu menanggapi perkataan wanita di depannya. Dia hanya dapat menunduk karena dia sudah kalah berargumen.

"WAh! Aku jadi iri!," kata wanita berambut bob sambil terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, di dekat sini ada restoran, ajaklah tunanganmu makan disana. Kami pergi dulu, permisi," pamit wanita berambut hitam panjang lalu bersama temannya, merekapun meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih berdiri disana.

"Hahahhahah bagaimana aktingku Rukia?," tanya Ichigo sambil terkekeh geli.

Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya, "terserah."

Pemuda berambut orange itu menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum lembut, "ayo kita kembalikan dompet itu," kata Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Rukia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tajam, "pemilik dompet ini sedang menungguku di halte," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, "tapi pemuda berambut merah muda pemilik dompet itu ada di minimarket!."

Rukia menghembuskan nafanya pelan, tenaganya sudah habis untuk berlarian tadi, sekarang ia tak ada minat sama sekali untuk berdebat dengan Ichigo.

"Terserah kau Ichigo! Terserah kau akan berbuat apa padaku setelah ini, Terserah apa yang akan kau katakan, tapi bolehkan aku ke halte itu sebentar? Ada orang yang menungguku disana," kata Rukia dengan nada memelas.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan heran sekaligus curiga. Dan gadis bermata violet itu menyadari tatapan curiga pemuda di depannya, "aku tak akan kabur!. Aku berjanji."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo hanya mengannguk. Merekapun berjalan kearah halte bus yang jaraknya sudah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dan di halte bus itu, Rukia dapat melihat Hanatarou masih menunggunya sambil duduk pada bangku halte. Saat melihat sosok gadis bermata violet itu kembali, Hanatarou berdiri dengan tatapan cemas ia mendekati Rukia, "kau baik-baik saja Kuchiki?."

Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda berambut hitam itu, setelah jarak mereka dekat, gadis bermata violet itu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari dalam saku bajunya lalu menyerahkan benda itu pada Hanatarou.

"Ini...Aku berhasil mengambilnya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mata Hanatarou terbelalak karena tak percaya gadis di depannya ini dapat mengambil dompetnya yang beberapa saat lalu dicuri. Dia mengambil dompet itu dengan tangan bergetar karena haru.

"I-ini...,"

"Ya. Itu dompetmu yang tadi di curi, " kata Rukia.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dengan tiba-tiba dia memeluk gadis yang baru beberapa saat dikenalnya itu.

"Terima kasih Kuchiki-san! Terima kasih banyak!," katanya sambil menangis.

Rukia yang awalnya terkejut dengan sikap Hanatarou kini hanya dapat tersenyum, "ya...Sama-sama. Sekarang pulanglah! Ayahmu pasti menunggumu di rumah sakit."

Hanatarou melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangguk, "sekali lagi terima kasih Kuchiki-san! Kebaikanmu tak akan kulupakan! Dan ini jaket dan kue mu," kata Hanatarou sambil menyerahkan jaket dan bungkusan berisi kue milik Rukia.

Rukia kembali tersenyum, "Kue itu untuk ayahmu saja! Sampaikan salamku padanya. Lalu jaket itu, kau pakai saja dulu, malam ini sangat dingin, Ayahmu pasti tak ingin kau sakit," kata Rukia bijak.

Mata Hanatarou kembali terbelalak, dia tak menyangka gadis dihadapannya begitu baik. Dia pun kembali memeluk Rukia, "terima kasih banyak Kuchiki-san!."

Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, "pulanglah," kata Rukia lembut.

"Terima kasih banyak!," kata Hanatarou sambil membungkuk lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

Setelah sosok pemuda yang baru saja ditolongnya menghilang dibalik tikungan, Rukia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya dapat terdiam melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Sekarang terserah kau mau melakukan apa dan membawaku kemana," kata gadis bermata violet itu dengan nada pasrah.

XOXOXOXO

TBC...

selese juga nih fic T,T

maaf telat, sebelum Ulum aku malah banyak ulangan ...mv kalo kali ini kurang berasa T,T...

sebenarnya mau bwt lebih banyak dari ini tapi tak ada waktu *pudung*

saatnya balas Review X3...

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo heheh tendang aja tuh *plakk* makasih dah baca+ review ^^

greengroophy feelnya kerasa? begitukah? saia malah ketawa ndiri kalo di baca ulang wkwkkw ahahhaha makasih dah di fav+review ^^

chappystrobery oh ya? makasih ^^

Sader VectizenIchi ne dah update...makasih dah review X3

bl3achtou4ro neh dah update..makasih dah review ^^

Jee-ya Zettyra ahhha maaf...kapan2 aku perbaiki lagi ^^ thx dag review ^^

Minami Kyookai ne dah ...hu,um..masih auka...bukan! Sena cumangaku2 DX update makasih dah review ^^

SoraHinase aku punya XD thx dah review

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan iya tuh..makasih dah review XD

Wi3nter ohohoh thx 4 review ^^,,,masih banyak typo? mv kan saia XO

makasih juga bwt erikyonkichi ama kurosaki kuchiki yah udah minta update di crita mereka XDDD *our story chap2 ama Hueco mundo Arc: Save Rukia chapt 4 * XD

himeureka terinspirasi apa? thx dah review ^^

THX FOR READING THIS FIC...COULD YOU GIVE ME REVIEW PLEASE? m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**Right Here**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Dichapter ini akan di awali dengan flashback singkat, lalu dilanjutkan dengan Ichigo pov saat Rukia ketemu Hanatarou. maaf jika alurnya membingungkan...

...

**FLASHBACK**

"Tadaima," seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek memberi salam ketika memasuki rumahnya. Dan seperti biasa, tak ada yang menjawab salam gadis itu. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Rukia itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sudah dua bulan sejak kematian kakaknya, Kuchiki Hisana, dan gadis bermata violet itu masih belum terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya walaupun memang kakaknya jarang pulang dari kediaman keluarga Kuchiki tapi setidaknya kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu selalu mengunjunginya setiap sabtu malam seperti sekarang.

Setelah menaruh sepatunya pada rak sepatu, gadis itu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang ia temukan di kotak surat yang terletak di depan rumahnya. Sesaat alisnya mengernyit heran karena tidak ada nama pengirim dibalik amplop surat itu, hanya ada tulisan _Kepada Kuchiki Rukia_ pada bagian pojok kanan atas depan surat itu.

Gadis bermata violet itupun memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu di kamarnya. Yang ada dipikiran Rukia saat itu adalah surat itu mungkin dari orang iseng yang menjahilinya, ataupun mungkin surat cinta yang akhir-akhir ini lumayan banyak memenuhi loker sepatunya di sekolah. Ia tidak mengetahui nantinya surat itulah yang memaksanya merubah sikapnya pada Ichigo seperti sekarang ini. Sesampainya dikamar bernuansa violet miliknya, gadis bermata violet itu langsung menaruh tas nya di atas meja belajarnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di samping tempat tidur, lalu dengan malas ia membuka amlop putih itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya. Mata violet gadis itu lalu membaca tipa kata yang tertulis pada kertas itu.

_Kepada Kuchiki Rukia_

_Aku kira kau akan terkejut ketika mendapatkan surat ini karena aku sengaja tak memberi nama pengirim di balik amplop itu._

_Sebelumnya aku turut berduka cita atas kematian temanmu dan juga kakakmu._

Dahi Rukia mengernyit seketika. Siapa sebenarnya pengirim surat ini? Bagaimana ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman dan kakaknya._  
_

_Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini sebelumnya, setidaknya sebelum kematian Shiba Kaien dan Kakakmu ,Kuchiki Hisana. Aku sudah mendengar cerita penyebab kematian Shiba Kaien, ia menggantikanmu mengambil bola yang terlempar ke tengah jalan dan saat ia mengambilnya, sebuah truk menabraknya dan membuatnya meninggal seketika. Lalu Tiga hari kemudian, kakakmu meninggal. Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan? _

Alis Rukia semakin menempelkarena heran.

_Aku berpikir kaulah penyebab kematian teman dan kakakmu!_

Nafas gadis bermata violet itu tertahan seketika seakan ada penghambat pada jalur pernafasannya yang menyebabkan dadanya terasa sesak.

K_alau saja kau yang mengambil bola itu, bukankah kau yang seharusnya mati?_

_lalu aku sudah melarang Hisana agar tidak menemuimu karena kondisinya yang sedang tidak sehat. Ya, penyakit jantungnya sedang kambuh saat itu. Tapi kau menelfonnya, kau menangis di telefon dan saat itu pula, Hisana melanggar laranganku. Ia pergi dari rumah malam itu, padahal kau tau? Malam itu hujan sedang turun deras dan hawa dingin begitu menusuk, dan itulah penyebab penyakitnya kambuh di tengah jalan dan ia tidak terselamatkan ketika di bawa ke rumah sakit. _

Tangan Rukia mulai bergetar ketika membaca bagian itu, perasaan bersalah mulai muncul pada dirinya.

_Aku tau kau tidak datang ke pemakamannya karena kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku,benar? Kau benci padaku karena kau mengira aku 'memaksa' kakakmu menikah denganku._

_ Awalnya tidak berfikir kalau penyebab kematiannya adalah kau. Tapi minggu lalu, ketika aku mendengar cerita tentang kematian temanmu, aku mulai berfikir demikian. Apalagi ditambah ibumu menginggal ketika melahirkanmu dan ayahmu meninggal ketika melindungimu dari pencuri ketika kau kecil. _

Sesak. Dada Rukia terasa teramat sesak, mata violet gadis itu basah dan perlahan-lahan air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari sana.

'A-aku penyebab kematian mereka?' tanyanya dalam hati.

_Orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan berada di dekatmu akan mati satu-persatu. Mereka akan mati. _

Gadis bermata violet itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan gejolak yang timbul di dadanya agar tidak keluar, namun tanpa bisa ditahan mata gadis itu mulai basah, 'apa-apaan ini? Kenapa harus aku?,' tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu merasa semua isi surat itu adalah bullshit! Kenapa harus dirinya? Dia merasa dirinya tidak tau apapun mengenai hal itu.

Tapi tak ayal juga sisi lain Rukia menganggap bahwa isi surat itu benar, bahwa ia secara tidak langsung adalah pembunuh. Orang-orang terdekatnya akan mati satu demi satu karenanya. Meninggalnya Kaien serta Hisana menjadi bukti akan hal itu, dan mungkin juga suatu saat adalah Ichigo.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu memeluk kedua kakinya serta membenamkan wajahnya diantara keduanya. Isak tangis gadis itu mulai membahana memenuhi kamarnya sendiri.

Aku adalah pembunuh.

Aku pembunuh.

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga gadis itu, isaknya bertambah kencang karena kata-kata itu mulai terpatri dalam hatinya. Ia mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan setelah membaca surat itu. Kesal, marah, sedih, dan menyesal. Tapi tangisan itu seakan tidak mengurangi deru suara yang terus menggema pada hatinya bahwa secara tidak langsung ialah penyebab kematian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Mata violet yang berselimut air mata itu ia arahkan pada sisa kalimat yang belum ia baca.

_NB : Sebelum Hisana meninggal, ia mengatakan pada orang yang menolongnya agar aku merawatmu seperti merawat adiknya sendiri. Oleh sebab itu aku akan mengirimkanmu ke luar negeri untuk menjauhkanmu dariku dan dari orang-orang di sekitarmu.  
_

Kristal violet itu tertuju pada nama terang yang terpampang pada pojok kanan bawah kertas surat itu._ Kuchiki Byakuya. _Dia adalah kakak iparnya. Gadis itu kembali menangis, is membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apakah _aku_ harus bunuh diri agar tidak ada orang yang mati karena aku lagi? Atau aku harus hidup dan menanggung semua ini? Tapi bagaimana kalau isi surat itu benar? Bahwa aku adalah pembunuh? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu terlintas di kepala Sang Gadis.

Gadis itu masih menangis dan tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut orange terang yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia yang tak lain adalah Ichigo nampak mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati gadis bermata violet yang kesehariannya terlihat ceria kini menangis di hadapannya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia, dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu berlutut dan memeluk gadis yang terduduk di hadapannya.

Rukia nampaknya sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Tapi gadis itu dapat merasakan aroma tubuh orang yang memeluknya saat itu adalah Ichigo, dan gadis itu tidak menolak pelukan hangat itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ichigo pelan

Rukia tak menjawab dan masih terus menangis.

Pemuda berambut orange itu membelai rambut hitam Rukia dengan lembut,"kau teringat Kaien dan Kakakmu? " tanyanya mencoba menebak.

Rukia tetap tak menjawab, dan Ichigo salah mengartikan ke-diam-an Rukia adalah karena teringat pada Kaien serta Hisana. Gadis bermata violet itu masih tetap menangis pada bahu Ichigo, ia tidak mau Ichigo tentang surat yang baru saja ia baca, dan dengan gerakan cepat Rukia meremas surat itu danmelemparnya ke sembarang arah. Setelah itu gadis itu mulai memelankankan suara tangisnya.

"Kalau kau sedih kau boleh menangis sepuasmu di bahuku, " kata Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo mengatakan itu Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia mendongakkan wajah putih pucatnya dan gadis itupun menghapus sisa-sisa tangisannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hahahh, aku bukan menangis gara-gara Kaien ataupun Kak Hisana, "kata Rukia sambil mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu nampak sangat aneh di mata Ichigo, tentu saja karena senyum itu adalah goresan wajah yang di paksakan Sang Gadis agar kesedihannya tertutupi.

Kini,Ichigo nampak menatap heran pada wajah gadis itu, "lalu?"

"Tadi aku terpeleset dikamar mandi , " jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Pemuda berambut orange di depannya nampak memandang Sang Violet dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Rukia balas menatap Sang Amber, dan Ichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas kantung mata Sang Violet itu nampak bengkak.

Rukia tersenyum, "Ada apa?, " tanyanya sebelum sempat Ichigo bertanya lebih jauh. Pemuda berambut orange itu nampak teringat tujuan awalnya pergi ke rumah Rukia, lalu ia mengambil sebuah buku yang ia taruh di sebelahnya tadi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini, " jawab pemuda itu seraya menyodorkan buku bersampul putih itu ke arah Rukia.

Gadis pendek itu menerimanya, "hanya itu?. "

Ichigo nampak terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Suasana kamar itu menjadi hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Ichigo mengatakan, "kau mau jadi pacarku?, " tiba-tiba saja tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang 'sensitif' . Dan seketika itu pula wajah Ichigo memerah, begitu pula wajah Rukia.

"Akh...Maaf...Aku... ," kata Ichigo terbata. Ia terlihat sangat gugup karena ucapan yang tidak sengaja ia lontarkan barusan.

Gadis bermata violet itu nampak terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya ia hanya menganggap Ichigo sebagai sahabat,tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa setelah kematian Kaien, ia bertambah dekat dengan pemuda itu dan kedekatan itu menimbulkan getaran setiap kali gadis itu tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan pemuda orange tersebut namun dilain pihak pikiran gadis itu kembali teringat pada isi surat yang baru saja ia baca. Gadis itu ingin membuktikan isi surat itu! Tapi ia juga khawatir kalau isi surat itu benar maka Ichigo akan..., Rukia menggeleng perlahan, ia menepis kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, dan dengan harapan yang tidak pasti, gadis itu menjawab..."iya."

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia, dan kata itu sukses membuat mata Ichigo terbelalak, ia sedikit tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, dan ia pun ingin memastikan bahwa satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia adalah "Ya"

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, bodoh! " balas Rukia tajam sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dan tidak dapat di tepis bahwa semburat berwarna merah tersirat di kedua pipinya.

Ichigo tersenyum, walau tadi Rukia mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, " katanya sambil memeluk gadis di hadapannya sekali lagi . Rukia tidak membalas, ia malah mendorong tubuh Ichigo, gadis itu masih nampak malu-malu dan segan pada perlakuan pemuda di hadapannya,"sudah! Pulang sana! " usirnya.

"Cih...Beginikah kelakuanmu pada pacarmu?"sindir Ichigo sambil beringsut.

"Aku ingin tidur," kata Rukia beralasan.

Ichigo menatapnya, dan Rukia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu terbesit sebuah ide jahil di kepala pemuda itu, "mau ku nina-bobo-kan?," tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

Dan perkataan Pemuda Orange itu sukses membuat wajah Rukia makin memerah, "j-jangan menggodaku, bodoh!" ancam Rukia, tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "memangnya kenapa? Kau mau kan ku nina-bobo-kan?"

"Arghhh! Pergi sana!" usir Rukia sambil mengambil buku yang tadi dikembalikan oleh Ichigo dan melemparnya tepat ke arah wajah Ichigo. Tapi sayang, Ichigo berhasil mengakap buku itu, pemuda itu terkekeh lalu melempar buku itu ke atas tempat tidur Rukia. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri, ia tidak ingin menggoda Rukia lebih lagi-lagi di otaknya terbesit sebuah ide jahil untuk mengerjai Rukia.

"Rukia, boleh aku meminta hadiah darimu?" tanya Pemuda berambut orange itu sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

Gadis bermata violet itupun mendongak, dan Ichigo masih dapat melihat semburat merah masih berada di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Apa?" tannya Rukia.

Dengan gerakan cepat Ichigo membungkukkan badannya lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada kulit pipi kanan Rukia.

CUP

Dan tindakan Ichigo itu sukses membuat mata violet itu terbelalak dan semburat merah kembali memenuhi wajah cantik gadis itu. Pemuda berambut orange itu kembali berdiri tegak, lalu dengan senyum mengembang, pemuda itu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih termangu akan ciuman singkat pada pipinya.

Saat Ichigo sudah berada di depan kamar Rukia, pemuda itu mendengar Rukia berteriak.

"IICCHHIIGOOO! "

Dan Pemuda yang merasa namanya di panggil tidakdapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

**15juli 20xx at 8.30PM.**

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ketika Rukia mengatakan bahwa pemilik dompet itu sedang menunngunya di halte. Bukankah pemilik dompet itu sedang berada di minimarket ketika Rukia mengambilnya?

Saat Rukia meminta izin untuk menemui pemilik dompet itu di halte bus, aku hanya dapat menatapnya dengan curiga, tetapi itu hanya sesaat karena gadis itu tahu maksud dari tatapanku padanya dan dia berjanji tidak akan kabur dariku lagi. Akupun hanya dapat mengannguk. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya, aku memang merindukannya, tapi saat berada di sampingnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan kubicarakan. Kurasa kami terasa canggung karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Aku memutar kepalaku, mengarahkan sorot mataku agar dapat menangkap bayangan wajah Rukia. Dan mataku menangkap jelas wajah putihnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sebuah pertanyaan timbul di pikiranku, apakah dia sakit?

Aku melihat sorot mata violetnya menatap tajam kedepan, namun di balik sorotan mata itu aku dapat merasakan beban-beban yang ia tanggung selama ini. Tubuhnya masih pendek , sama seperti ketika terakhir kali kami bertemu, terlalu pendek untuk ukuran seorang remaja SMA menurutku.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" suara Rukia berhasil membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata, seketika itu aku menatap mata violetnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya," jawabku.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu penyebabnya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Hey! Aku benar-benar tidak tau!"

Gadis di sampingku nampak mengembuskan nafas, sepertinya ia sedang malas berdebat denganku malam ini,"kau masih saja bodoh ya?" katanya pelan.

"He?"

Rukai tidak menanggapi perkataanku, matanya kembali mebatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku sudah tau jawabannya?" gumamku dalam hati. Aku berfikir keras, lalu otakku tiba-tiba saja mengingat kata-kataku ketika aku bersandiwara tadi.

Apakah gara-gara itu?

Kusamakan langkah kakiku dengannya, "kau belum makan apapun dari pagi?" tanyaku memastikan

Rukia tidak menjawab, pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke arah halte bus. Sebuah senyum terukir jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam mendekati kami.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki-san?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada khawatir.

Rukia berjalan mendekatinya, dan aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang tergambar pada wajah gadis itu sekarang. Tangan Rukia nampak bergerak merogoh saku bajunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam. Dompet itu!

"Ini. . . Aku berhasil mengambilnya," kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan dompet itu padanya. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak dan aku dapat melihat tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika menerima dompet itu.

Hey! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa Rukia menyerahkan dompet itu pada pemuda tak dikenal? Bukankah dompet itu milik. . . .

"I-ini. . ." suaranya terdegar sedikit bergetar.

Aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku butuh penjelasan atas semua ini!

Tangan kananku terangkat hendak menyentuh pundak Rukia.

"Ya, itu dompetmu yang tadi dicuri."

Seketika itu tanganku berhenti di udara.

Aku terkesirap. Dompet iu milik pemuda itu? Dicuri?

Aku semakin tidak mengerti, aku sangat ingin bertanya pada Rukia. Aku ingin ia menjelaskan maksud semua ini, tetapi entah mengapa tubuhku kaku, suaraku tercekat.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san! Terima kasih banyak!" tanpa disangka, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Rukia.

Mataku kontan terbelalak. Apa yang ia lakukan? Alisku makin mengkerut, saraf-sarafku terasa tegang, dan tanpa sadar tanganku juga mengepal.

"Ya. . Sama-sama. Sekarang pulanglah, ayahmu pasti sedang menunggumu di rumah sakit," balas Rukia sambil melepas pelukannya.

Ayah? Rumah sakit?

Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi tiap kata yang telah di lontarkan Rukia dan pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku menaydari sesuatu, sebuah senyum getir terukir di bibirku.

Bodoh! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Rukia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan ia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Tindakannya beberapa saat lalu adalah buktinya, ia mengambil kembali dompet yang dicuri oleh orang di minimarket dan mengembalikannya pada pemuda ini. Dan Rukia melakukan itu -mencuri- karena aku yakin ia tau tidak ada pencuri yang akan mengembalikan barang curiannya secara baik-baik

Aku menutupi kedua mataku dengan kiri, mataku terpejam, dan senyum getir masih terukir di bibirku. Kukira aku mengetahui Rukia lebih dari siapapun. Ternyata aku salah, Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya!

Bodohnya aku karena telah menuduhnya melakukan hal buruk.

"Sekarang. . ," suara gadis itu terdengar pelan. Aku menurunkan tangan kiriku agar tidak menutupi mataku, dan kulihat ia telah berdiri dihadapanku, hanya ia seorang.

"Terserah kau akan membawaku kemana" lanjutnya dengan nada pasrah.

Rasa sesal menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadaku ketika kutatap manik matanya. Ku telan ludahku dengan susah payah, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang memang aku ingin tanyakan padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya padaku, Rukia?"

**RUKIA'S POV**

Mata musim gugur itu menatapku. Kilat-kilat penyesalan tergambar jelas disana.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya padaku, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia menarik nafas sejenak, "semua yang tadi kau lakukan. Kau 'mengembalikan' dompet pemuda tadi yang dicuri oleh orang di minimarket, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal?" tanyanya

Aku terdiam sejenak, "untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Itu tidak penting, kan?" Sindirku.

"Tapi gara-gara itu aku jadi salah paham padamu! Aku mengira kau yang mencuri dompet itu!" katanya dengan suara meninggi.  
Aku kembali terdiam. Au mengatakannya pun apayang dapat kau lakukan Ichigo? Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih bodoh daripada apa yang kulakukan.

Tanpa kusadari angin malam berembus menerpa tubuhku, masuk ke celah-celah pori-pori kulitku dan membuat bulu kudukku meramang. Tubuhku terasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik kecil ketika angin malam itu kembali berembus menerpa, rasa dingin mulai kurasakan mengalir ke sekujur tubuhku karena aku tidak mengenakan jaket untuk menghagatkan tubuhky.

Rasa dingin itu tetap tidak lenyap ketika aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku untuk mengurangi rasa itu. Rasa itu perlahan berubah mejadi gejolak aneh di perutku. Lama-lama aku merasa Perutku seperti terlilit sebuah kawat dengan kuat, menimbulkan rasa perih yang aneh.

"Aku memang mencuri, kan?" sangkalku dengan suara yang sengaja kutinggikan, aku harus segera mengakhiri semua ini karena kurasakan kondisi tubuhku mulai memburuk!

"Tapi. . .,"

"Cepat bawa aku ke 'orang itu'!" kataku cepat. Sekarang Rasa aneh di perutku semakin menjadi, seakan ada sesuatu yang menekan dan bergejolak ingin keluar dari dalam sana.  
Kulihat mata pemuda di hadapanku terbelalak kaget, "aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Tapi kau tadi bermaksud melakukan itu, kan?" sangkalku.

"Cepat! Lakukan!" paksaku seraya menyeret tangannya.

Aku harus cepat mengakhiri semua ini. Semakin cepat aku memenuhi permintaannya untuk menyerahkan diri pada pencuri itu, semakin cepat pula aku pulang.

Aku berusaha menyeretnya sekuat tenaga,tetapi dia hampir tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri. Akupun kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan?

Kulihat ia menatapku tajam dan urat-urat diwajahnya menepis tanganku seraya berteriak, "AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya, tetapi aku hanya dapat mengeram jengkel, bukankah tadi ia ingin aku menyerahkan diri? Sekarang saat aku akan memenuhi permintaannya, kenapa ia melarangku?  
Angin malam lagi-lagi berembus kencang menerpa tubuhku, membuat seluruh pori-poriku meremang. Rasa aneh di perutku semakin menjadi, kurasakan perutku semakin tertekan dan membuat tenggorokanku tercekat.  
Cepat!  
Harus diakhirì!  
Aku menutup mata sejenak dan menarik nafas,  
"lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Ichigo?" tanyaku lirih sambil menatap tajam matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyerahkan diri," balasnya lirih.

"Bukankah kau tadi ingin aku menyerahkan diri padanya? Sekarang aku akan melakukan keinginanmu,"balasku tegas. Ntah kenapa aku tidak suka sikap tidak tegasnya.

Kulihat dahinya semakin berkerut, wajahnya menegang. Mungkin ia juga kesal karena kekeras kepalaanku?

"Aku TIDAK AKAN membiarkanmu menyerahkan diri! Itu bukan kesalahanmu!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Otot-otot wajahku mulai menegang karena menahan marah, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan sih?

Kutatap matanya tajam, tidak kupedulikan lagi rasa aneh yang membuat perutku semakin terasa terlilit.

"jadi, APA YANG KAU INGINKAN, KURO...," aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku merasa perutku tertekan benda berat yang membuatku ingin muntah. Kututup mulutku tangan kanan, dan tangan kiriku memegangi perutku yang terasa terlilit dengan kencang. Kucoba menelan ludahku agar isi perutku tidak keluar, tetapi tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Rukia...," kudengar Ichigo menyebut namaku.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan cemas.

Aku menatapnya nanar, "ak. . .," kembali kututup mulutku karena kurasa kembali ada sesuatu yang kembali akan melesak keluar dari mulutku.

"Rukia?"

Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat tatapannya semakin terlihat cemas. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu aku membalikkan badanku dan berlari menjauh darinya. Langkahku terhenti di samping sebuah tiang listrik karena aku merasa tenggorokanku akan memuntahkan sesuatu.

Dan terjadilah... Sesuatu yang sedari tartahan di perutku sekarang keluar. Aku memuntahkan cairan menjijikan dari mulutku dan seketika itupula aku merasa tubuhku lemas. Tanpa sadar aku telah menyandarkan tubuhku pada tiang listrik di sebelahku dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri sekujur tubuhku. Lemas. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas, terasa sangat berat untuk bergerak.

"Rukia?" suaranya membuat kepalaku reflek mendongak. Lagi. Kulihat lagi tatapan matanya yang sarat kekhawatiran terhadapku. Cih, tanpa sadar aku telah menunjukkan sisi lemahku padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahku. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tetapi rasa aneh di perutku kembali muncul, dan tanpa aba-aba aku kembali mengeluarkan cairan aneh itu dari mulutku. Sial! Kenapa semua ini harus dilihatnya?

Kurasakan sebuah pijatan halus di tengkukku dan aku yakin itu adalah tangan Ichigo. Pijatan halus itu sukses membuatku memuntahkan seluruh cairan aneh dari dalam perutku. Kini, kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. Aku mulai berdiri tegak, tubuhku terasa benar-benar lemas. Lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhku dan aroma yang khas dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo merebak..Ia telah menyampirkan jaketnya pada tubuhku dan merengkuh tubuhku dari samping.

"A-apa yang kau...,"

"Diam dan bersandarlah di bahuku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya dengan nada lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang merengkuh pinggangku. Alih-alih melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia malah mempereratnya, "kau tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhmu pasti terasa lemas sekarang. Untuk kali ini, menurutlah padaku," katanya sambil mencium keningku dengan lembut.

Kurasakan dadaku berdesir karena perlakuannya padaku barusan. Ada sesuatu dalam perutku yang menggelitik, rasanya begitu geli sekaligus menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini, dan dari dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku merasakan perasaanku meluap-luap.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan egoku untuk sementara waktu. Biarlah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Kusandarkan kepalaku di lengannya, kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sana, dalam rengkuhannya.

XOXOXO

Aku menatap semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul di depanku. Cacing-cacing di perutku mulai memberontak meminta diisi ketika aroma ramen yang khas masuk ke hidungku, kumasukkan kembali liurku yang siap menetes keluar karena tergiur makanan itu.

"Makanlah," kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit memerintah. "Perutmu harus diisi," tambahnya lagi.

Aku memandangnya sekilas lalu tanpa basa-basi, aku pun mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanan yang selalu menjadi favoritku sejak kecil itu. Kulihat Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

Yah, disinilah kami, di sebuah kedai ramen. Ichigo mengajakku makan malam ketika kami melewati sebuah kedai ramen ini. Awalnya aku tidak mau karena aku tidak bernafsu memakan apapun waktu itu. Tapi Si Bodoh itu tetap memaksaku untuk makan disana, aku ingin melawannya tetapi aku juga sedang tidak punya minta untuk berdebat dengannya, dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa menurut. Pikiranku berubah ketika semangkuk ramen tersaji di hadapanku, kuakui aku menjadi sangat tergiur ingin memakannya.

XOXOXO

Hanya butuh waktu 20menit untukku untuk menghabiskan semangkuk ramen itu. Aku benar-benar merasa kenyang sekarang dan ntah kenapa tubuhku tidak terasa lemas lagi. Kini, aku dan Ichigo berjalan menuju apartemenku.

"Jadi...," katanya memecah keheningan, akupun mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Kita masih pacaran kan?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, kuarahkan pandangan mataku kembali ke depan. Ia mempertanyakan hal yang selama ini kubingungkan. Apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengannya sekarang?

"Aku tidak tau," balasku santai.

"Hey! Kita belum memutuskan hubungan kita sebelumnya, kan?" katanya memastikan. Ya, dia benar, tapi ntah kenapa aku merasa ragu. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan Ichigo lebih jauh lagi dalam kehidupanku.

"Tapi itu 2tahun yang lalu, bukan sekarang," jawabku dengan nada datar. Kudengar Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya, "tapi, kita sama-sama belum memutuskan hubungan itu, dan itu berarti hubungan itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang, kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab kata-katanya. Aku enggan membenarkan tetapi juga enggan menyalahkan.

"Apakah jika kita melakukan hubungan tanpa status dan tak ada kabar sama sekali dari masing-masing pihak, kita dapat melanjutkan hubungan itu? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka atuapun keduanya sudah mempunyai pacar baru?" tanyaku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Sena serta adegan mesra Ichigo dengannya yang terjadi tadi pagi. Seketika itu juga hatiku memanas.

"Sepertinya memang sudah berakhir...," sindirku pelan sambil tersenyum kecut.

"H-hey! Kenapa kau memutuskan begitu saja!" tolaknya, nampaknya ia tidak setuju dengan pendapatku barusan.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan kata-katamu! Salah satu dari kita tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan kata-kata 'putus' ! Hubungan kita masih berlanjut!" sangkalnya. Cih, ia masih saja keras kepala.

.

.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya!" balasku sengit. Aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya.

"K-kenapa?" tanyanya heran karena menyadari perubahan nada bicaraku.

"Malas," jawabku singkat.

Ichigo kembali menghembuskan nafas, "baiklah, kita ganti topik pembicaraan," katanya sambil tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tau ini hari apa?" tanyanya.

"Rabu" balasku singkat. Akh, aku mulai tau arah pembicaraannya.

"Ck. Tanggal berapa?"

"Lima belas"

"Bulan?"

"Juli"

"Jadi, ini hari apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Rabu," jawabku lagi, pura-pura bodoh.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal, "ck! Ini hari ulang tahunku, kau ingat?" katanya.

"Oh..Kau ulang tahun,Ichigo? Happy birthday!" balsku sambil menyalaminya. Hahahah, tentu saja aku ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu dan aku ingin mengerjaimu sedikit soal itu dengan pura-pura tidak mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu.

Ichigo hanya dapat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecut . Aku tertawa dalam hati, wajahnya benar-benar lucu sekarang, sudah lama tidak kulihat Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?" tanyanya sambil kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku meminta hadiah darimu"

"Hah?" hanya kata itu yang pantas untuk menunjukkan keherananku, aku tidak menyiapkan apapun sebagai hadiah Ichigo, bahkan memikirkannya pun tidak.

"Aku meminta hadiah," ulangnya santai.

"He-hey! Aku kan baru tau barusan kalau kau ulangtahun," elakku sambil mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Dan aku tidak memiliki hadiah apapun untukmu," lanjutku.

"Aku tidak ingin benda apapun darimu," katanya. Senyum lebarnya masih saja bertengger di wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin ini...," tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirku. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku menyadari wajah Ichigo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku, Sang Amber tertutup. Sekujur tubuhku merinding ketika kurasakan tangan kanan Ichigo telah berada di belakang leherku dan mendorongnya pelan. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan melumat bibirku membuat tubuhku terasa meleleh seketika. Tanganku mencengkeram bajunya untuk menahan tubuhku agar tidak merosot. Tangan kiri Ichigo perlahan merengkuhku, mengapit pinggangku dengan erat. Ia mengelus punggungku, membuat tubuhku mendekat padanya.

Pikiranku terasa kosong, aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun ketika Ichigo kembali melumat bibirku. Mataku mulai terpejam. Sesuatu dalam dadaku terasa meluap-luap membuatku tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Ichigo. Tenang. Rasanya hatiku terasa tenang. Aku ingin terus begini, bersamanya.

_Orang-orang yang menyayangimu akan mati._

Mataku terbelalak seketika ketika kata-kata_nya _kembali terlintas di benakku_. _Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan Ichigo lebih jauh dari ini_. _

Dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba, aku mendorong tubuhnya dan menampar pipinya. Kuatur nafasku yang memburu, "Apa-apan kau!"

Dia memegangi pipinya yang baru saja kutampar dan melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"JANGAN PERMAINKAN AKU!" Bentakku.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu !" sangkalnya.

"Kau sudah punya Sena! Dan aku BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAMU LAGI!" bentakku dengan suara bergetar. Aku pun segera membalikkan badanku, bersiap meninggalkannya. Maaf Ichigo, ini harus kulakukan, aku hanya ingin kau tidak berada disampingku, aku tidak ingin kau mati karena aku. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau harus kembali lagi dalam hidupku, Ichigo?

"Rukia! Tunggu! "

"Kau salah sangka! Aku dan Sena hanya teman!" katanya membela diri dan kudengar suara langkahnya mendekatiku.

"Jangan Ikuti aku lagi!" bentakku. Kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatapnya, "kumohon, jangan dekati aku lagi," kataku lirih, dan saat itulah air mataku jatuh ke pipi.

"Tapi ..."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentakku lagi, Kulihat matanya terbelalak kaget. Aku kembali berbalik dan berlari menjauhinya.

Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Hanya kata itu yang ada di benakku selama aku berlari menjauhinya. Aku terisak pelan meruntukki takdirku sendiri.

**END RUKIA'S POV**

XOXOXO

Terlepas dari semua kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada dua orang laki-laki yang menguntit mereka dari kejauhan. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda dan seorang lagi lelaki berambut biru mencolok.

"Kau yakin gadis itu pelakunya?" tanya si pemuda perambut biru pada kawannya.

"Ya. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu yang mengambil dompet yang telah kucuri, di minimarket tadi," balas pemuda berambut merah muda dengan nada yakin.

Si pemuda berambut biru nampak tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik. "Kau tau? Gadis itu pernah membuat masalah dengan Aizen-Sama dua tahun lalu."

Kawannya hanya dapat terhenyak kaget, ia yang notabene adalah anggota baru dalam kelompoknya sangat tidak tahu menahu atas kejadian yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

"Memang apa masalah yang telah ia perbuat, Grimmjow?" tanyanya.

Grimmjow hanya dapat tersenyum penuh misteri menanggapi pertanyaan kawannya itu, "kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti."

"Sekarang, aku ingin ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang teman seperti aku kehilangan 'pertner'ku dua tahun yang lalu."

Si pemuda berambut merah muda hanya dapat menyernyit heran mendengar kata-kata pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin, Aizen-sama akan senang jika kita membawa Si Orange itu ke hadapannya," kata Grimmjow sambil kembali menyunggingkan seringai licik di bibirnya.

XOXOXO

**16 JULI 20XX at 08.00AM**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku mengikat tali sepatuku asal-asalan, aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanku yang terlihat berantakan. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdandan. Aku sudah telat! Sial!

Segera kusambar kunci pintu apartemenku yang kugantungkan di dinding dan memasukkannya pada lubang kunci di pintu. Kubuka dengan cepat pintu itu ketika kuncinya telah terbuka, dan sialnya kunci pintu itu malah terjatuh karena ulahku sendiri.

Setelah berdecak kesal, aku membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci itu, tetapi mataku kemudian terpaku pada sebuah amplop yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku mengernyit heran, segera kuambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Kurosaki Ichigo ada bersama kami. Kalau kau ingin ia kembali dengan selamat, temui kami di reruntuhan gedung yang terbakar 1bulan lalu di sebelah selatan Karakura._

_PS: Jangan libatkan polisi, kalau kau ingin ia benar-benar selamat._

Nafasku tertahan seketika ketika membaca nama pengirim surat itu,_ Sousuke Aizen_.

Tanganku gemetar, Ketakutan seketika menyelimuti hatiku.

Sial! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Ichigo? Aku sangat yakin, Ichigo tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari menemui Renji, aku sudah tidak peduli aku terlambat ke sekolah, yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanya keselamatan Ichigo.

Kecemasan akan hal _itu _kembali datang. Rasa takut akan kematian yang akan menjemput orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Kumohon, jangan terjadi lagi. Jangan pada Ichigo.

XOXOXO

**yah..akhirnya update juga walaupun telat DX**

**gomenne Minna-san T,T**

**harusnya februari udah update, tapi ntah kenapa jadi tertunda. Penginnya sih maret, tapi maret author sedang banyak masalah. Dan salah satu masalahnya mengubah masa depan author khuhuhu... **

**Well, mengenai ceritanya jadi tambah aneh+geje...jadi gak PD buat update *niat mau didiscontinue malah ehehhe* -v..maaf juga bila tambah membingungkan, deskripsi author tambah jelek *karena WB T,T dan juga karena kesetressan setelah UTS XD* **

**ok thx buat:**

**Sader VectizenIchi , Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow , greengroophy , Reina Rukii , Nana-chan Kurochiki , Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki , Aika Ray Kuroba , Kyucchi , eriluvte-chan , Kurosaki Kuchiki , Wi3nter , Ruki Yagami , Merai Alixya Kudo , vvvv , Chikuma new ... dan yg udah baca fic geje author ini.**

**OK... Review please... :D...kritik dan saran di persilahkan hahahw...**

**bye-bye-bye *author kelaparan di warnet # PLAK***


End file.
